Awakening
by Kea525
Summary: After completely losing her memory and waking up in the middle of a field, Maya finds a scorching pain in her left ankle. Derek, her old family friend finds her and takes her in.  When she is finally happy, Zack, her werewolf ex returns and causes mayhem.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Maya Thomas and I am just an average teenage girl. There's one thing different from all other girls my age. I have a _huge _secret. This secret changed my entire life. For a while, even I didn't even know what it was. I'm not sure if this is good or bad. I got a lot stronger from it, but now I'm on the wrong side of the fight. I used to be on the right side, but now I'm on the side that feels right. I'm finally one of the _good guys. _Some people say my life is important, but I try to tell myself that I am normal. Since my life changed the balance of nature, I was told to write about how it happened. Here's my story.


	2. Chapter One: Awakening

Chapter One: Awakening

I wake up and look into the blue sky. I hear the trickle of a stream that sounds like it is right next to my head. I listen intently to the river as it grows into a rush of water. I don't even notice that I am lying in grass until a bird lands next to me, crunches the grass, and almost scares me half to death.

I slowly sit up while my head is spinning. I feel like I passed out in this field after staying out all night. Maybe I was partying? If I was partying then why am I alone in the field?

My head finally stops spinning so I try to stand up. At first it feels like my legs are asleep so it takes me a while to stand up. As soon as I get on my feet the pain starts. It feels like my left ankle is on fire. I drop back down to the grass. I scream as loud as I can, hoping that someone would find me and help take the pain away.

What did I do last night? Even though it hurts like hell, I lift up my jeans to find what looks like an animal bite on my ankle. I don't even try to touch it or even look at it more. Even just looking at it makes it burn more.

Then I feel a cool wind on my face, it feels like something very, very fast is running past me. I try to look around, but the pain is so unbearable that even just looking around makes me dizzy.

Then I felt it again. I sit straight up as fast as I can and see absolutely nothing around me. Then I see a black figure staring at me through the woods. Was it a bear? A dog? A deer? I look around dizzily until I can't sit up anymore. I put my head on the ground and wonder what the animal was. I look in that direction again and it was gone. I start to think I'm going crazy when everything starts to go black. Slowly from the corners of my eyes, the darkness moves towards the center. Just before I pass out, I see a dark figure walking towards me. This time it was a human. It was a man.

He says the name, "Maya," and I wonder who he is talking to. Then I start to fall back asleep. As I am in that middle place between awake and asleep, I feel something cold as ice pick me up.

That's the last thing I remember.


	3. Chapter Two: Strange Places and People

Chapter Two: Strange Places, Strange People

I wake up lying on a bed in a strange house, looking out a strange window. The first thing I think of is my ankle. I reach for it and notice it is all tingly and wrapped up.

At first it was a relief but then I thought _who the heck wrapped my ankle and where the hell am I?_ I look around and all I see is a white room with a white dresser and a white window seat. Even the paintings on the walls were white and grey. I started to think I am in some kind of mental home when the door opened. That's when I first saw _him. _

He was about six feet tall and _gorgeous. _His blonde hair was falling over his beautiful blue eyes. His black shirt clashed against the white walls which made me look at him more. He had that look about him that makes him look… _Bad. _ He seemed like the kind of guy who every girl falls for, but in the end he breaks her heart. I had a feeling in the back of my mind that this happened to me, but everything was fuzzy.

The amazing guy spoke, "Maya! You're awake! I was so worried about you!" His face was shining like this was the best that ever happened to him. He looked at me like he loved me and this was the first time seeing me in a long time. He seemed… _nice._ Right then I started to change my mind about this guy.

I was wondering who he was talking to. Was my name Maya? Did I know this awesome guy? At this moment, I notice that I cannot remember anything that happened before this morning. I wasn't even sure if I could speak.

With a scratchy slow voice I spoke too, "Hi? Um.. I was wondering.. Are you talking to me?" His face automatically dropped faster than I could imagine. His beautiful sparkling eyes were covered immediately with his blonde hair. He was still dreamy, but he just seemed… crushed.

Then the gorgeous guy suddenly yelled, "Mom! Dad! Come fast! She doesn't remember me!" His voice was even dreamy. When he spoke, it was like a song that was calling my name.

Two more people walked into my small white washed room. There was a man with jet black hair and a woman with the same blonde hair as the boy. Their faces were very worried and they look scared as hell. As the boy was explaining everything, I noticed something on his right forearm. It looked like a scar that moved from his wrist around his elbow and up into his rolled up sleeves. I was tempted to ask what happened when the man said the scariest thing. "She hurt her head. We need to get her help. And fast."


	4. Chapter Three: A Look Into The Past

Chapter Three: A Look Into The Past

Next thing I know, these three strangers are helping me into the car. The whole time I am just trying to understand what is going on. I ask questions but no one answers. I yell and scream and no one seems to hear me. _Are they def? _

They are trying to hold me up because my ankle is still completely numb. I try to protest, but they don't listen. Wow, I don't even know these people's names and they are stuffing me into a car without telling me where we are going. The man gets into the driver's seat and what seems to be his wife gets in the passenger seat. The amazingly dreamy guy sits right next me and I almost pass out just by looking at him.

His sparkly blue eyes are filled with concern. He looks like he is going to cry, which makes them sparkle even more. _Why do I feel like I know him?_

They are talking about me like I am not even there. I finally speak for myself, "Can you at least tell me your names and where you are taking me?" That's when everything stops and we pull over to the side of the road.

First the man turns around, "You really don't know who we are?" I shake my head. "Well, I am John Burke. And I have known you since you were born. I can't believe you can't remember that." The whole time I am trying to find somewhere in my mind that remembers him.

Then the woman turns around, "My name is Rachael Burke. I was your mom's best friend from high school. I have loved you like a daughter since the day you were born. And when your mom died, I took care of you until your dad was okay to take you back." As soon as she mentioned my mom, I listened intently. I almost cried when she told me my mom died. Even though I don't remember her, I feel a deep connection to my mother. That's when the boy turned around.

When he spoke my heart skipped a beat, "My name is Derek. We were best friends since we were born. We sort of drifted apart when you got a boyfriend. He was so defensive that he wouldn't even let me talk to you. He had real anger issues. This is the first time I have talked to you in about 3 months. I missed you and I am pissed at Zack for letting this happen at you." As soon as he started talking, I blushed. I had this amazing guy all to myself and I let him go. How great was this Zack guy?

They all spoke in unison, "Do you remember us now?" I felt bad but slowly shook my head. I almost started crying and Derek noticed. He put his arms around me and I was so shocked that I stood completely still and couldn't move for a couple of seconds. Finally I put my arms around him and put my head on his shoulder.

I felt a wave of comfort as he hugged me tighter. This was the best moment of my known life. I felt like I could stay like this forever. I didn't want his parents to think anything so I pulled away. He sort of looked hurt, but then his hair hung over his eyes so I couldn't tell anymore.

We got back on the road and drove to what I guessed to be the hospital. It was the _scariest_ looking building ever. It was an old brick building with the bricks wearing away. There were blacked out windows all over the building. That's when I thought, _at least it has windows!_ It was about two stories and had a big overhang that cars drove under with rooms on top of it. This place just gave me the creeps.

That's when I saw the sign. It was old and moss was growing on it. It made the place even scarier. The sign said "North Bixby High school." I started shaking. _Was this my school?_ I thought we were going to get out of the car here but someone else got in the car instead. She had medium length bleach blonde hair that was in choppy pigtails. She was about average height, but very pretty. She was wearing a black t-shirt, ripped up mini-skirt and purple fishnet tights. She had a big black flower that contrasted with her light hair.

"Maya!" she screamed and hugged me. "I'm so happy you're okay! We've been looking for you for _two days_! Derek, Arielle, and I were searching for you nonstop! I guess someone found you! Where are we going?" She was so pretty but in a different way. It was very hard to look away from her. Slowly, I asked her who she was and everyone's faces dropped. "I'm Autumn. Derek's sister. You don't…. _remember me?" _

Again it was very hard to answer, "No I don't remember anything before this morning when I woke up in a meadow." She looked absolutely crushed. I guess we were very close.

Then we pulled up to a white washed building that said St. Claire's Hospital. I was relieved that we were finally here and all the questions would stop when we got inside. It was late and I was exhausted. We went inside and I closed my eyes when they laid me down on one of the hospital beds. As I opened my eyes, I saw a very strange sight.


	5. Chapter Four: Comforting

Chapter Four: comforting

I saw a beautiful woman who was very tall with long, silky black hair pushing a little girl on a swing. The girl had the same black hair as the mom but it was cut short. As this went on I noticed that the woman was my mother and I had a rush of love move through me. The little girl was me. They were talking and laughing and _smiling. _ I haven't seen anyone smile like that since I woke up in the field. I couldn't hear any sound. Then I hear someone calling my name.

"Maya. Maya! Wake up! We did the tests! Wake up!" Then I opened my eyes and saw an old man with grey hair and glasses staring down at my face. He started to talk to me again. "Maya, your tests came back telling us that you have amnesia. This is when you have a traumatic experience and you forget everything up to a certain point. With you, you cannot remember anything since you woke up. In some cases this is bad. Usually these people don't get their memory back. But it seems that you were dreaming right now. What did you dream?"

I stared at him with amazement. How did he know? Should I trust this guy? I stuttered out a response, "I wasn't dreaming at all. I was just in a deep sleep. It felt good. I'm exhausted." The doctor looked sad but then he shrugged and walked out of the room and everyone followed him but Derek.

He sat down on my bed and he was close enough that I could smell his Axe cologne. He smelt great. He was so close to my face. I just wanted to hold him close and never let go. I couldn't even look at him. He seemed too good to be true. He tilted my head up and looked into my eyes. I almost melted into him. He asked me, "I know you better than this. You had a dream and you're not telling anyone. What happened?" He looked serious but sincere. I felt like I could tell him anything. So I told him my dream and I started crying. He held me close and I couldn't even enjoy it because I was crying so hard.

I stuttered, "I… I don't understand... What happened to me? Why don't I remember anything or anyone? This is just so… _confusing." _ He looked into my eyes and got so close to me that our foreheads were together.

He comforted me, "Maya don't worry, all you need to know is that I care for you and all your friends do too. All you need is me being there for you." I felt like I was on top of the world and nothing could be better than this moment. Then he got even closer. He grabbed my hand and he leaned in for a kiss.


	6. Chapter Five: More Information

Chapter 5: More Information

"OMG!" Autumn screams right before our lips touched. My cheeks flush bright red and Derek's hair fell in his eyes. I noticed that whenever he was upset, nervous, or just embarrassed his he would let his hair fall in his eyes. He stood up quickly and looked away while I looked down at my feet.

"Autumn, what are you _doing_ here?" he asked with his hair still in his eyes. "I thought you were talking to the doctor with mom and dad."

With a huge smile still on her face, she replied, "I got bored. I decided to come in here buuuuuut I see I was interrupting something. Something important?" My face got even redder than I thought was possible.

"We didn't kiss," I mumbled

"What?" she asked.

"We didn't kiss," I said just a little louder.

"Wait, what?" She asked a second time.

"We didn't freaking kiss, Autumn! You walked in right before we did _again_!" My heart stopped. We almost kissed before? When? Was it recent? I had so many questions but was too embarrassed to ask. "You always ruin everything!" Then he stormed out of the room. I tried to call out to him but I couldn't. I was too shocked.

I got up to go after him but I fell because my ankle was still completely numb. Autumn screamed and helped me up. I quickly asked, "We kissed before this?"

She answered just as quickly as I asked, "Not a real kiss. You almost kissed before, but again I walked in on you. I'm sorry. This time I did it on purpose because I know you like Zack."

I was about to ask who Zack was when John and Rachael ran into the room. I was upset that Derek didn't come back in. John asked, "Who screamed? Maya are you okay? Autumn, what happened?"

I made up another story, "I had to use the bathroom so I got up, but I fell. Autumn was the one who screamed. She helped me up and now she's going to help me to the bathroom. Let's go Autumn."I was starting to get good at lying. Autumn followed my lead and we went to the bathroom in the hallway. We closed the door behind us and my questions flooded out of my mouth, "When did we almost kiss? Who is this Zack guy? Does Derek like me? Does he have a girlfriend? Why hasn't Zack checked up on me? Why…"

Her face got very serious. I hadn't seen her like this since I met her. "Whoa. Stop with all the questions. I'll answer two questions that's it. I don't want to tell you everything about my brother when you don't even know him yet. So what are your two questions?" This stopped me in my tracks. I thought we were best friends? Isn't that what best friends do? What is the most important thing I can ask about both guys?

Once I finally got my thoughts together I asked my questions, "Okay, when did Derek and I almost kiss? Also, who is this Zack guy?"

Her face lit up again, "OMG I thought you would never ask about Zack. He is _amazing_. He's tall and tan with black hair. He is _so_ hot! You are soo lucky for having him. He's just _amazing_! He's every girl's dream. I'll show you a picture when we get back to your house. Oh and your first question… it was like a year ago but whatever, you have Zack!" I was just shocked. I had an amazing boyfriend? Shouldn't I remember him somewhat if he was that great? Could he be better than Derek? I just wanted to meet him really badly now. We gossiped for a couple of minutes before we heard a knock on the door.

"Maya? I want to talk to you. Please come out," I knew who it was by his gorgeous voice. It was Derek.


	7. Chapter Six: Going Home

_**Hi everyone! I hope you're liking my story! If you are review me and I'll post more! Also if have any clue of what Maya's life was like before this tell me and I'll tell you if you're right! I'm having fun writing it so I hope you're having fun reading it! **_

Chapter 6: Going Home

When I heard his voice, I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Okay, I'll be right out. Autumn, please help me out to the hallway."

"Ooooooo! You're in trouble!" she whispered to me while helping me limp out to Derek. She pushed me to a wall where I could hold myself up.

Derek held my hand. "Maya, I'm sorry for what happened before. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. That was wrong of me. You have a boyfriend and you love him. I won't get in the way of you two, but if he breaks your heart, I'll break his face." He looked upset and angry to say this. Then his hair covered his sparkling eyes. I felt so bad! I just had to fix this.

"Derek, please don't apologize. I don't remember anything or anyone but you. I feel like I know you. You're the only one that makes me feel this way. I feel… _connected _to you. I can trust you. I _like _you Derek! I don't even know who Zack is. If I loved him that much, wouldn't I somewhat remember him?" His eyes lit up. I saw something in his eyes that I never saw before. Was it…_ love?_

"You have no idea how great that sounds. Even if you do go back to Zack, I just want you to know that you will always be my best friend. I care for you more than you could ever know. I want you to know that." I blushed and he still looked in my eyes. I pulled him close to me. Our foreheads touches and I just smiled. Then I hugged him as hard as I could. I hoped that this would show him I understood what he was saying and that I felt the same way. Then he whispered in my ear, "You just amaze me." I pulled away still smiling like an idiot. When he smiled fully, he looked even more amazing. Then suddenly he whispered in my ear, "We should probably get back to the room before Autumn starts telling my parents lies about where we are." I laughed and he helped me off my support wall. Then I limped into the hospital room.

The first person I saw was my doctor. He looked nervous but he relaxed when he saw me. Autumn whispered in my ear, "I told him you were too busy kissing my brother to come back to the room." I punched her arm and she flinched and mouthed the word "Ow". I hoped I got the message through. Derek helped me sit on the bed.

The doctor spoke, "Maya, the doctors and I were thinking you should probably go to your house to look around. Maybe it will spark some memories. Also so you can change your clothes." This was the first time I looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing cut-off shorts, a black t-shirt ripped up to my ribs, and torn DC sneakers. I had chipped black nail polish on my fingers. I got self conscious so I ran my fingers through my hair. It was so knotted that my hand got stuck and I stopped right away. Derek just did his little half smile. My heart skipped a beat everytime I looked at him.

Finally we got back in the car and drove to my house. I didn't even know where I lived. We pulled down a street with little kids riding their bikes and some older boys playing catch in their front yard. The whole street was full of bi-levels with colorful shutters and matching doors. When we pulled in the driveway, I saw a smaller yellow house with blue shutters and a blue door. It was cute but I did not think that a person like me could live here. There was a blue CRV in the shared driveway. Was this my dad's car? Then I saw a little red Volkswagen bug. It was a convertible. I fell in love right away and hoped it was my car. Autumn saw me gaping at the car and nodded at me.

I ran to the little red car. The chain hanging from the rear view mirror said Maya and it had a fuzzy black steering wheel cover. I loved this car so much.

Then Autumn and I decided to go inside the house. I mean _my_ house. The walls were light grey and there were red sofas in the living room. It had a homey feel. _Did my mother decorate it?_ Then Autumn showed me the kitchen that was decorated with lighthouses. Definitely my mom. No man would decorate with lighthouses. The family room was tan with blue comfy couches and a huge TV. She showed me the bathroom, then downstairs. I had another living room downstairs with old couches and an old TV. The other room had a ton of different items in it. It ranged from exercise equipment to an air hockey table to Barbies with tangled hair. We went back upstairs and Autumn showed me a deep orange room with a walk in closet and a bathroom attached. I guessed this was my dad's room that he never redecorated. Next she showed me a room that was all Yankees. It had pinstriped walls, and posters all over it. There was even a Yankee video game sitting on the bed. Did I have a brother? Then Autumn finally showed me what I wanted.

The door said _Maya_ in purple zebra-striped letters. I opened the door to find a deep purple room with white and black paint splattered all over the walls. The bedspread was black. Everything was either black or purple. My eyes were drawn to a little table with a mirror and a ton of makeup on it. This room was _awesome. _

"Okay Maya pack your things, you're going to stay with us for a few days." I just look at her with a blank stare. "Oh yea. I forgot you don't remember! Silly me!" She smacked her forehead and started packing my stuff. "Can you at least go into the closet over there and pick out clothes that you like?" I nodded and went to the closet.

Even the closet was awesome. I had tons of cool clothes and ripped jeans. I took a couple pairs of jeans and a few shirts with cool logos on them and shoved them into a bag. I loved my life. Then I changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black shirt with a big white kiss mark on it. I guess this was cute. _Would Derek like it? _I tried to shake this out of my mind when I thought of makeup.

I sat down and looked at myself for the first time. I had short choppy jet back hair. My eyes were green and flirty. _How do I do my makeup?_ I threw some mascara on and a little eyeliner. I hoped it looked fine and not like a five year old with her mother's make up.

Autumn put down my packed bag and smiled. She had a devious plan brewing in her sneaky mind. She picked up a purple Blackberry phone with "Maya" scribbled on the back with black nail polish. Then she said, "We should call Zack."


	8. Chapter Seven: Emotins Go Wild

Chapter 7: Emotions Go Wild

I admit I was a little nervous to meet Zack. What if I wasn't the same person as I was before? What it he didn't like me anymore? What if I didn't like him back? I had so many questions spinning in my mind.

Autumn dialed his number and called him. He didn't answer. I wasn't sure what to think. "Maybe he's busy," I said.

Autumn laughed and replied, "Too busy to answer his girlfriend who had been missing for two days? We're going to leave a message." Uh-oh.

I heard an unfamiliar deep voice. Autumn told me it was Zack and to ask him to hang out later.

"Hey Zack," I stuttered. "Do you want to hang out later? I'm staying at the Burke's house so you can pick me up there. Text me if you can."

Autumn looked at me like I said something completely wrong. "No, no, no! You weren't flirty at all! Here, let me text him for you." She was making sneaky faces while pressing buttons on my phone. Then she showed me the message she sent. It read:

_Hey Zack. i really miss u. come pick me up at the Burke's house 5:00. we can hang out at your house and do __whatever__ we want. like i said, i miss u ;) –Maya_

The message made me blush. Did I really sound like that before? Autumn read my face and reassured me, "This will really make him want to be with you, even though you don't need to make him. He is head over heels in love with you." Wow, I really did have a great boyfriend. I really couldn't wait to meet this guy. Then my phone vibrated. It was Zack.

_Can't_

One word. That's it. What kind of wonderful boyfriend is that? Autumn looked at me then at my phone. Her eyes were full of confusion.

"I guess he really is busy! Usually he would answer with lots of 'I'm sorrys' and 'I love yous'. I wonder what he's doing!" I don't know why but I was a little hurt. Why should I care this much? Autumn sensed me being sad, "Oh, Maya! I'm sure he's working in Mr. Jones's Garage. He goes there a lot. Everything is fine!" She looked angry.

We heard a car beep outside. I ran to my window and saw a black car sitting in my driveway. Derek was in the driver's seat waving us down. I grabbed what Autumn told me and got into Derek's car. I got in the passenger seat next to Derek and made Autumn sit in the back. I told her it was because I am older. (I took a guess at that!) Derek did his little half smile that melted my heart.

I looked out the window and saw a nighttime version of the town I lived in. It was pretty creepy. By the time we finally got back to the Burke's house, I was exhausted. Their big white house was all lit up and beautiful. Derek stopped the car then came around to my door to help me out. His warmth felt great against the cool air. Who needed Zack when they had Derek?

He slowly led me to the room I woke up in while Autumn ran upstairs past us. He stopped at my white door and frowned. He set me down on my bed and sat next to me. We spent a few moments in silence taking in the day. "Goodnight, I'll drive you to school in the morning," he said quietly. I didn't want him to leave yet. It seemed like he didn't want to go either.

"I called Zack," I blurted out. His hair fell in his eyes and his back slumped while he sighed loudly.

He didn't even look at me when he said, "I knew you would sooner or later. What did he say? Did he miss you?"

"He didn't answer so I texted him to see if we could hang out. I _wanted_ to meet him. He answered my long text with 'Can't.' That's it. Not 'I miss you but sorry I can't.' He didn't even say two words. I might just tell him we can't be together. I mean I don't even remember the guy!" Derek looked confused.

"Why would you do that? He's a great guy. You deserve him," he said to me while looking intently into my eyes.

Without even thinking I yelled, "Because I like _you_!"


	9. Chapter Eight: Exposure

Chapter 8: Exposure

I covered my mouth with my hands. Derek looked at me in shock. "Wait, you like… me? You actually like _me_? Are you sure?"

Suddenly I was completely confident. "Yes I do. I told you I feel connected to you. I feel like known you for an eternity. You make me feel safe when you hold me. Whenever I see you, my heart beats faster. I don't even care if you like me back. I know my feelings for you and that's all that matters." He looked at me for a little while and then smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that. I have loved you since I can remember. It killed me when you went out with Zack. You are amazing and I really do love you!" Now I was the one looking at him in shock. Did he really just say what I thought he said? I didn't even know what to say back. I just hugged him as tight as I could. He laughed and we fell back on the bed.

He pushed my bangs out of my eyes and kissed me. My whole body tingled and the only thing I could do was kiss him back. It felt so natural. My lips just fit with his. This was the best feeling in the world. He ran his fingers through my hair and I just pulled him closer.

He rolled me on my back and kissed me more. At this moment I knew for a fact that I did _love _him. I could have kissed him forever if he would let me. I held his hand and ran my fingers up his arm. I felt his scar and he flinched. I broke away and he kissed my neck. "What happened?" I whispered.

He stopped kissing me and sat up. He looked away and kind of looked… _scared_. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said quietly.

"I didn't think I would have to tell you yet. I was hoping you would remember first. Well here it goes… Our two families were on a camping trip a few years ago. You and I were behind the campsite collecting logs and sticks when an animal jumped out of the bushes. I wasn't sure if it was a wolf or a bear. All I knew was that it was HUGE." He looked like he was about to cry. "It went after you, but instinctively I jumped in front of you. The animal attacked me instead of you. I almost died. I did it because I loved you then and I love you now. I would take a bullet for you, Maya."

All I could say was "I love you too." Then I kissed him. Actions definitely spoke louder than words.

After a few more kisses, Derek said to me, "I have more scars so don't be afraid if you see more. Do you want me to show you so they don't surprise you later?" He looked embarrassed but excited at the same time. I nodded. "I haven't showed anyone besides my family before. Promise not to laugh."

He took off his shirt and I was blown away. I just had to stare. He had one scar from his shoulder to the middle of his chest. The one from his wrist extended to his back on his shoulder blade. One went from the center of his back around to his bell-button. One last one looked like claw marks on his left shoulder. And those were just the big ones. There were a few smaller scars too. Other than all that, he was _hot. _The scars might have made him… hotter. He looked mysterious and beautiful. I felt so bad though. He was very self conscious about all of this. "Do they hurt?" I asked.

"Not anymore," he answered. "Now that's your bedtime story and off to bed for you," he chuckled. Then he helped me get into bed. Finally he kissed me goodnight,

That night I had my second dream.


	10. Chapter Nine: Second Dream

_Hey everyone! Even though no one is reviewing my story I decided to update. This time if no one reviews I won't. Do you think Autumn will ever find out about Maya and Derek's relationship?_

Chapter 9: Second Dream

I was walking along a river in a forest. I was young and jumping on the rocks. I turned my head and saw a gigantic animal running through the trees. It jumped and landed perfectly. Was it a bear? I was amazed by its beauty. It moved quickly and smoothly. Finally it got close to me and slowed down. It was a huge wolf. The wolf slowly walked towards me and bent its head, like a dog does when it wants you to pet it. I reached out slowly and touched its soft fur. Its eyes were a golden color and its fur was a velvety black. It really was beautiful. I slowly started to get smaller, or the animal was getting bigger. That's when I woke up. I sat up in my bed thinking about this wolf for a few minutes. I felt like I _knew _this wolf. I spent a lot of time in these woods with this wolf when I was younger. _But why?_

I got up and noticed that I could walk a little bit. My ankle still hurt but not nearly as much as it did the day before. I can make it through school easily. _Oh yea, I have to go to school. _

I brushed my hair and picked out clothes. I looked in the mirror quickly and wondered how I could do my makeup. Then I walked into the bathroom that was attached to my white room. It was all white also. I stepped into the shower and felt like all my troubles went away. Finally after a long hot shower, I got out and blow dried my hair. I looked like a pixie with my short choppy hair. Then I put on my ripped jeans, black t-shirt and DCs.

I still didn't know what was in store for me at school. I limped down the stairs and hoped Autumn was there to do my makeup. I smelt pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Slowly, I walked to the kitchen, thinking I would see Rachael standing at the stove. Instead I saw Derek.

His back was towards me so I decided to surprise him. I tiptoed up behind him, hugged him, and kissed his neck. I figured out he wasn't much taller than me. He turned around and hugged me back.

He smiled and said, "Good morning, Sunshine." Then he gave me a quick peck on the lips. Even this little kiss made my head spin. "The eggs and bacon are over there and now I'm making pancakes. Do you want anything special? Chocolate chips?" I nodded my head and he smiled, turned around, and started on the pancakes.

"This smells really good!" I said while putting eggs on my plate. Then I sat down at the table. Derek sat down next to me with the plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

We ate in silence, sneaking glances at each other. Finally when we finished, he stood up and took out plates to the dishwasher. I walked up to him thanked him and then kissed him passionately. I loved this feeling more than anything in the world. Suddenly he broke away and whispered in my ear.

"Autumn can't know about us yet," he said. "At least not until you break up with Zack. She would go ballistic."

"Alright," I said. "The hard part will be not kissing you around her. I just love it." We both smiled and he got really close to my face.

"We can sneak it," he said quietly and then kissed me.

We kissed for a couple minutes when we heard Autumn walking down the stairs. He quickly kissed me on the forehead and then spun around.

"What smells so good!" Autumn asked. I was blushing like crazy and Derek just pointed at the food.

I sat down at the table with Autumn. We talked about teachers, lockers, classes, and everything I needed to know about school. I finally asked her to do my makeup. She squealed obnoxiously with excitement and ran upstairs. I blew a quick kiss to Derek and followed her upstairs.

I looked good with makeup on! It was dark but not as dark as hers. It made my intense green eyes look even more intense. Autumn also did my hair and showed me how to do it myself. I liked being a girl and doing all this stuff. She also picked out a new outfit for me. I wouldn't take off my jeans but I let her give me a new shirt. It was a dark shirt with a ton of bright colors on it.

Derek's jaw dropped when he saw me. I blushed and Autumn curtsied. Then she ran out to Derek's car. We held hands and hoped Autumn wouldn't notice. She was too busy playing with her iPod to see us. I sat in the passenger seat and just stared at Derek. He was that gorgeous.

Finally we left the house and I whispered under my breath with a sigh, "Off to my first day of school."


	11. Chapter Ten: School

Chapter 10: School

The dingy school was brighter now with busses and cars pulling into it. I have to admit it was still pretty creepy. Derek's car pulled into the back parking lot with the rest of the students.

We got out of the car and all the people me said hello and they are all so happy that I am back. None of these people were familiar.

Autumn ran up to the school before us. Derek gave me a quick kiss on the cheek when no one was looking and walked me into the school. The school was designed in the 70s and you could tell. He brought me into the main office and told the lady my situation. She wrote me a note explaining my memory loss for my teachers and then she printed out my schedule and a map of the school. The schedule said"

_First Period: Art Mrs. Carnagie_

_Second Period: Algebra 2 Mrs. Curtiss_

_Third Period: Biology Mrs. Motyka_

_Fourth Period: English 2 Mrs. Ingram_

_Lunch_

_Fifth Period: Gym Mrs. Wataha_

_Sixth Period: US History Mr. Hapes_

_Seventh Period: Cooking Mrs. Hyziak_

_Eighth Period: German 2 Frau Newcomer_

Derek told me he had Algebra with me. He explained that he was a junior and I was a sophomore. He also explained that I am good at math so I moved up a level. I smiled like an idiot the whole time. Then he brought me to my locker. It was the last of the very tall very skinny lockers. It looked like I got one of the bad ones.

The bell rang while I was getting my books but Derek stayed with me. When I was done, he walked me to my Art class which was right across the hall. While I was walking in he said, "Text me if you have any questions about where to go or who to see. Remember I love you." Then he looked around to make sure no one was looking. Finally he gave me a quick kiss goodbye. I slowly limped into the classroom. All the kids were talking and laughing around me. I walked up to the teacher and gave her my note. She pointed out my seat and told me what we do in the class.

A girl with brown hair yelled, "Maya! You're back! Are you okay? I missed you!" She told me her name was Arielle after I told her that I lost my memory. She told me we were good friends and that I sleep over her house most Fridays. She told me who we hung out with. Their names were Celeste and Emilee. I was sort of nervous but I still talked to her. She was really nice. I watched the clock out of the corner of my eye, waiting to see Derek again in Algebra class.

Finally the bell rang. I walked up the crowded stairs to my next class. I looked like a lost tourist with my map in my hands. I walked up to the teacher and she said and did the same thing as my last teacher.

"Maya!" I looked over my shoulder at the amazing guy who called my name. Derek smiled at me and motioned toward the empty seat next to him. I smiled back and sat down next to him, blushing the whole time. "We can pass notes if you want. This class is really boring and easy."

"I would love to but I have no idea what is going on in this class. I'm really sorry," I responded, trying to smile. His hair fell in his eyes so I could tell he was upset so I added, "We can hang out later though." I smiled and winked. Yes, I actually winked.

He smiled back and said, "I like that better." Then we got back to working on the board work.

After about ten minutes of class and exchanging flirty glances, he passed me a note. It said:

_Maya,_

_I have a surprise for you when you get home ;) 3_

_ Derek 3_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Boys, boys, boys

Chapter 11: Boys, Boys, Boys

The rest of the morning dragged on slowly. When the bell finally rang, I ran out the door to lunch. There were so many people! Who should I sit with? Who were my friends?

"Maya! Over here! Maya!" someone screamed from across the room. She was average height, stick thin, and had flaming red hair. She seemed pretty friendly so I walked over to her. I put my lunch on the table while she said, "You look so lost! What's wrong with you! Are you mad at me? Whatever I love you so it'll all be okay. Where's Zack? Are you two fighting? OMG are you okay! I just remember that you were missing!" She said all of this in two seconds flat. She was smiling widely. Was she my friend? Or was she just the school gossip?

"Um… I'm sorry but are we friends? I sort of lost all my memory." She looked at me with a blank stare.

"Oh! I'm so sorry sweetie! My name is Jennine but people call me Jay. Its spelled J-A-Y. Like the blue jay. Oooooo that would be a great nickname! Oh yea! That's Shayna with the blonde hair and that's Danni with an i with the brown hair." Shayne was a short chubby girl with a beautiful, doll like face. Danni was tall, not as tall as me, with an athletic body and braces. She looked like a swimmer. "Ask if you have any more questions. I'll be happy to help," she said with a smile.

These girls didn't seem like anyone I would hang out with. They seemed _preppy. _All three of them were very pretty, but they were too… _perfect. _Were they lying to me?

That's when a group of tall, tan, boys walked up to us. When I say tall, I mean _tall. _They were huge! They were all very cute and muscular. Very muscular. All six of them had short black hair. They might have been American Indian.

Jay smiled and told them, "Maya lost her memory when she went missing. Tell her your names and tell her about Zack." She winked at the tallest boy.

He obeyed her command. "My name is Jesse and this is Tom, Seth, Nick, James, Jake, and David. Zack is one of our kind. He goes to school with us on the reservation. He loves you a lot. It's like, crazy how much he loves you."

Jay explained in her rapid pace that she was dating Jesse, Shayna was dating Nick, and Danni is single. None of them went to our school. They stayed on the reservation for that. Then she told me that they visit during lunch time or whenever they can.

"And… we don't exactly know where Zack is." My jaw dropped. _They didn't even know where their own best friend is. _"He sort of disappeared as soon as you disappeared." My jaw dropped for the second time. Would people think I… I shuttered. I was about to ask if I was with him the night we disappeared when Derek walked up to us.

All of the questions and doubt left my mind. He made me calm. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. The group of boys made a rumbling sound. It almost sounded like a growl. I shivered and shook that thought out of my head. Derek looked uncomfortable about these boys. The boys looked like they absolutely hated Derek. Was it because I was friends with him while dating Zack or was it something more?

"Step _away _from Zack's girl," Sam grumbled. He took a step towards Derek.

Derek filled the space in between them until they were face to face. "She is no one's _girl. _She can do whatever she wants. She can hang out with whoever she wants and your _pack _can't tell her what to do!" I blushed.

"Neither can _you,_" Sam growled back.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed. No one listened to me. Just as I swore someone was going to throw a punch, the bell rang. _Saved by the bell, _I thought.

I gave Derek a hug while looking over his shoulder at the boys glaring at him. "Don't scare me like that," I whispered in his ear. He smiled and just nodded. Then I followed my map to my next class. Then I sat down in an empty seat after talking to my teacher. I didn't listen to a thing she said the whole class. All I could think about was the fight that almost happened. What did Derek mean by _pack_? Why don't those boys like Derek?

I went through the rest of the day with little trouble. The only thing that helped me through school was the surprise Derek had for me when I got home.

Finally, the last bell rang and I walked back to my locker. It took every muscle in my body to make sure I didn't run down the hall as fast as I could. I was just so excited to go home. When I got to my locker, I hummed a little happy tune as I put my books away. While I was closing it, I felt a tight hug around my waist. I knew by his warmth that it was Derek. Then he turned me around and whispered, "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Are you kidding me? It took every ounce of my being to not skip down the halls to my locker. That's how excited I am." Right now it took all of me to hold myself back from kissing him. He walked me out to his car where we found Autumn. She asked me how my day was and how I liked my friends. I told her everything about my day on our ride home, everything except for the fight that almost happened. No need to get Derek in trouble and ruin my surprise right?

Finally we got home and I started getting out of the car with Autumn. I practically jumped in the air, I was so excited. Derek grabbed my arm lightly and said with a flirty smile, "Your surprise isn't in there." I sat back down and we drove off.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Suprise!

Chapter 12: Surprise!

Derek let the roof of his convertible down. We were driving down the road with wind blowing through our hair. I was having a great time. Derek blasted the music so loud that I could feel the beat in my chest. It felt great.

20 minutes of laughing, singing, and joking went by when we pulled into a small dirt road. I'll admit that I was pretty scared to see where we were going.

The forest got deeper and darker and I got more scared by the second. Images of me running through the woods flashed through my mind. Finally we got out to an open field. I held Derek close and he stopped the car. I was so scared to get out. He broke away from me and I dug my nails into the seat. I did _not _like the woods.

Derek laid out a blanket on the grass in front of the car and lit a few candles. If I wasn't so petrified, I would've loved this date. We were alone with just the stars as our company.

He came to my door and opened it. He saw how scared I was and quickly pulled me close to him. He led me to the blanket and sat down with me. Then we laid down and looked at the stars.

I was shivering because I was scared and cold at the same time. "Don't worry I'll protect you," he whispered with his mouth right next to my ear. To anyone else, it wouldn't have been audible. I was still shaking when he whispered, "It's okay, Maya. Calm down." Like a dog, I obeyed his command. I snuggled into his warm chest and he stroked my hair.

He pointed out the stars. "That's the Big Dipper. And that's Gemini. Oh, and that one right there is my favorite. His name is Taurus the Bull. Do you want to know a story about Taurus the Bull?" I nodded with a shy smile. He really was trying hard to calm me down. "Okay first you need to know where everything is. See that V in the sky? That's Taurus. See that little cluster of stars up to the right of him? Those are the seven sisters. And that one with the three bright stars in a row is Orion. He's a hunter.

"Well, Orion was chasing these seven girls through the woods. You know what a man that has been alone in the woods for years wants to do with young beautiful girls. While the girls were running, they saw Taurus. They begged Taurus to save them from Orion. When Orion came across Taurus he told him a bunch of stories about what he said happened. They were completely different stories. Taurus didn't believe a thing Orion said. To save the girls he asked them to jump on his back. Then he jumped into the sky. That is why they are now constellations. Maya, I'm your Taurus. I promise to protect you no matter what. Even if you are wrong, I will protect you. I love you." I got up on my knees and he laid on his back. I kissed him so passionately that I thought Derek was going to faint. He rolled me over on my back and kissed me more. This time I thought Iwas going to faint.

For the rest of the night Derek told me stories about the stars. We kissed on and off. The best part was that we were alone.

After what felt like an eternity of looking at the stars and kissing my secret boyfriend, we packed up and got back into the car. I looked at the clock and it said: _9:31PM. _We were away for over 6 hours! I looked at the clock and so did Derek. I gave him a scared look and he just smiled. All my troubles melted away.

We rode home in silence. I drifted in and out of sleep.

When we finally got home, Derek carried me up to my bed. I begged him to stay with me that night. He agreed.

First he went to his room and put on pajamas. He wore black and red basketball shorts, revealing a scar on his leg too. He also wore a red t-shirt. I just threw on sweat pants and a tank top. He still looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He laid down on my bed and I snuggled in next to him. He was warm and I loved him. He stayed awake and stroked my hair until I fell asleep. Then he put his arms around my waist and we slept in each other's arms… not for long anyway.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Nightmare

Chapter 13: Nightmare

When I opened my eyes I saw a girl with blonde hair. Her face was twisted into an evil grin. She was pointing at me, the wind blowing through her hair. Just then, I noticed it was _Autumn_. I barely recognized her. She just looked so _evil_. As I started to run at her, a lightning bolt of power short through her finger and into my chest.

I let out a scream of pain and woke up. I was covered in a cold sweat. Derek sat straight up just as fast as I did. His hair was matted down and he had bags under his eyes. I felt bad for waking him up but somehow he still looked gorgeous. He looked around confused.

I started crying. I was absolutely terrified. "It's okay Maya. Nothing is going to hurt you. I'm here. I'll protect you." My heart melted with every word he spoke. He held me close and stroked my hair. I put my head on his chest.

Then the floor creaked outside of my room. I jumped out of his grasp and into the corner of the room. Hot tears were streaming down my face. Derek slowly stood up with his hands in the air motioning, "I mean not harm." I let him come over to me as I slid down the wall into the fetal position on the floor. He took my hand and pulled me off of the floor. He held my hands and put his forehead against mine.

"Don't let her hurt me," I whispered, barely audible to anyone else.

He put his arms around my waist. "I won't, you're okay."

I was shaking like crazy. Suddenly my fear turned into anger. Not just mad, but burning fury. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I felt like I could rip someone in half. Then everything started to go black. Have you heard of the expression, "blind with fury?" Yeah, that is what was happening.

Derek held me tighter. This was almost impossible. I was shaking so badly that I was about to rip his arms out of the way, and jump away. His life might have been in danger but I don't remember very much.

He kissed my lips softly and I closed my eyes. I slowly stopped shaking while my clouded mind became clear. I calmed down with every move he made. He ran his hands over my shoulders. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me more. I ran my fingers over his back. He took his shirt off sometime while he was trying to keep me still. One of his hands was on the wall while the other was on my cheek lifting my face towards his. I started laughing with happiness and he smiled back. I opened my eyes and everything was crystal clear. He still held me close, our foreheads touching when we talked.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I would've done without you. I don't know what happened. Everything went black and -" he just nodded and kissed my head, indicating that it was no problem.

I held his hand and led him back to the bed. We got back into the warm covers and I snuggled into his chest. "I really don't know what would've happened if you weren't here," I whispered.

"It was no problem at all. I have already told you that I will do anything for you," he whispered back. We sat in silence for about fifteen minutes. The whole scene from our date to the nightmare, to my anger flashed through my mind over and over again. "Are you still awake?" he whispered, trying not to wake me if I wasn't awake.

"No, I can't sleep," I answered. I sat up and so did he. He put his arms around me and I sunk into him. "Do you have any bedtime stories for me?"

"Sort of," He answered. He mumbled something else, but I didn't hear what he said. His hair fell in his eyes, so I could tell he was nervous. Was this story important to him? "So it's about werewolves and witches, so if you get scared just tell me and I'll stop." I smiled and got excited. I loved stories like this. "Okay so first thing you need to know is that they are worst enemies. They kill each other for fun.

"So one day a little girl was walking through the woods. She ran away from home because her father beat her without her mom knowing. She practically lived in the woods before this moment so she was okay out there by herself. She lived out there alone for a couple days. One day this girl named Maria, found another girl in the woods. She had dark hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. This girl said her name was Jade. She ran away from home too, but she did it to show she was grown up. These two became best friends. Have you ever heard this story?" I shook my head and he looked at me sadly. Maybe he hoped I would remember.

Derek continued, "After living together for a few months, the made a campfire and had a serious talk. 'I feel like we're sisters,' Jade said to Maria. Maria agreed. 'We could be sisters forever if you want to,' Jade said back. Maria asked how. 'We could mingle our blood. I saw it in a movie once,' Jade explained. They were very young and didn't know the dangers of this. Maria agreed with this plan. They both sliced their palms and put their hands together. Getting scared yet?" I shook my head again.

"Well after a couple of months of living together, they got separated. Jade's family found her and dropped Maria off at home. The little girl's mother had died of cancer. Maria didn't even know she had it. Her father beat her when she got home for running away. She wasn't allowed to leave the house except for school, so she couldn't get help. Finally when she went to school, she told her teacher her problem and the teacher got her help. The father went to jail and Maria went to live with her mom's friends. These people were all witches, well three of the four anyway.

"After a couple of years of living with these people, the now older girl got very angry and turned into a wolf. Remember, witches and wolves don't get along. The other wolves got into her head and got her to move out and live with them. She did. She fell in love and lived happily ever after." He mumbled something under his breath again. He had a twinkle in his eye. Was he _crying_?

All I did was stare at him for a couple minutes. The story just sort of… ended. I was ready for a good 10 minutes more of his story. "That wasn't too scary," I said quietly. I was still trying not to wake anyone. He stood there for a couple minutes, just looking at the blanket. He seemed like if he talked, he would cry. What was the meaning of this story?

"Do you want to know what the scariest part is?" he asked in a shaky voice. "The story was true."


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Secrets

Chapter 14: Secrets

I stared at Derek with my eyes wide open. He didn't even look at me. "Wha-What?" I stuttered. I wrapped my arms around him and held him as tight as I could. After a couple moments of silence, he put his arms around me too. I felt and he held me a little tighter and a slight moment longer than normal. I thought I saw a tear slip from his eye, but he quickly wiped it away. "Was this important in your childhood?" He nodded. "Did a special person tell it to you?"

"Yes, very special," he said looking over my shoulder.

I looked out the window and light pinks and bright oranges pulled my eyes toward the window and wouldn't let go. Derek looked out the window and snuggled close to me. We watched the sunrise for a while before we looked at the clock. It said that it was 5:30 AM. That meant that we were up for about 4 hours. After a few moments of awkward silence, we started talking and I finally got him to laugh. It was great to hear such a happy noise. We giggled and laughed for a little while before we got up out of bed.

We jumped out of bed and went downstairs to make breakfast. Derek made fun of my cooking ability when I cracked an egg and most of the crushed shell crumbled into the bowl. I found at that moment, I was not a chef.

About 20 minutes and dozens of burnt pancakes later, we sat down to eat our creation. It didn't taste good at all. It was like soot was in my mouth. I guess that's what happens when I cook. Everything was burnt. Even the eggs were singed. The orange juice was even sour.

Derek cut the food into tiny pieces and still ate the food, while cringing with every bite. I guess he didn't want to make me upset. Was I that kind of person? I stood up, laughed, and said, "This sucks!" I poured myself a bowl of cereal. "Want some?" I asked with a smile, "I promise not to burn the cereal." He smiled and nodded while I got out a second bowl.

I just finished pouring the milk when I felt warmth around my waist and a kiss on the head. I smiled and my face got hot. At that moment, an image of Autumn's twisted face flashed through my mind. She could be coming downstairs at any moment. I started shaking again but not nearly as bad. I felt a pain in my chest where the lightning bolt of power hit me. I held my chest and my knees buckled. Derek held me under my arms and helped me stay up. I put my hand on the counter for support and knocked the cereal and milk all over the counter. He turned me around and looked into my eyes.

"Maya, calm down. No one is going to hurt you! Maya, calm down!" I couldn't look into his eyes. I was panicking and my eyes were looking everywhere all at once.

"But she's _here_. In this _house_," I whispered.

"Wait _who_?" he asked. He was looking at me like I was crazy. I _was_ acting crazy. But he also looked concerned. He was worried about me.

"_Autumn_," I answered even quieter than before. His jaw dropped. I explained to him what happened in my dream. He looked at me seriously, his eyes growing wide with concern. When I finished my story, he smiled. Then he laughed. He actually laughed!

Now I looked at _him_ like he was crazy. "What are you so scared about?" His voice cracked. "That never happened! Dreams don't need to be real, Maya." It seemed so real! How couldn't it be true?

"All my dreams have been real moments in my life so for. How can you be positive? My dream _hurt_ me. How couldn't it have happened?" I asked. The corner of his smiling mouth twitched. Was he lying? This whole situation was weird. I felt a strange urge to not believe him. "You know what, I'll drop it. I'm going to tell you now that I won't spend time with her alone with her." He nodded and understood. He walked up to me and kissed my cheek. It was so sweet. I actually got goose bumps.

He looked over my shoulder to the clock. "Crap! School starts in an hour! Go get ready! Go! Go! GO!" He jumped in the air and ran up the stairs. I was a few steps behind him. About half way up the stairs, he turned around sharply and I almost ran into him. He kissed my lips passionately. I stumbled down a few steps. Derek smiled but there was something missing. The twinkle in his eyes was gone. He almost looked _guilty. _He turned around and ran upstairs. I went into my room and took a shower quickly. I jumped out of the shower and shook my hair out. It was so short that it dried right away. I threw on a grey zebra striped pencil skirt and a black tank top with lace on the shoulders and down my back. I did my makeup like Autumn did it the day before. I quickly sprayed a little perfume on and pulled a brush through my hair quickly. I finally looked in my full length mirror and examined myself. I had to admit, I looked _good_.

I finally walked down the stairs and saw Derek at the bottom. He still looked amazing and he took my breath away. I was ready to forget what happened that morning. I was so lucky to have him. He was smiling widely and was wearing ripped jeans and a red t-shirt with a skateboard logo on it.

I finally got to the bottom of the stairs and walked right up to him. I hugged him so tight that I hoped all out problems would go away. He took a step away from me and my arms fell to my sides. His hair fell into his eyes. All he said was, "I can't do this anymore."


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Revealed

Chapter 15: Revealed

I looked at him with my eyes wide open. He looked at the ground with his hair in his eyes. "Think about the story I told you. I can't say anything else. I literally can't. Please Maya, think," he say very loudly. He looked into my eyes intensely. He mouthed the word _think. _

I closed my eyes and thought as hard as I could. Memories were flashing around in my mind. Some were familiar, some were not. Some seemed like dreams, so far away and mysterious. Some were so fuzzy that I couldn't see what was happening in them. Nothing about the story came up. Nothing. I stood there for a long time. It might have seemed longer than it actually was, but I wasn't sure. I came up with absolutely nothing. "Please Derek! Just tell me!" I actually started crying. I could tell this was hurting him but I just couldn't help at all.

"I really can't, Maya! I am bound to secrecy. I told you all that I can. Just think about it. Think hard. Look back in your memory. That's all you can do," he told me, still looking in my eyes. I shook my head. And he put his hands on my cheeks to stop me. He thought I could but, I just couldn't do it. The tears kept coming and running down my face. They splashed on the floor harshly. He cupped my face and kissed my forehead. "I know you can do it," he said while smiling. "Autumn! We're going to be late for school!" he yelled upstairs. Autumn came running down the steps and sprinted outside. Her face was red and she didn't even look at us on the way out.

We rode to school in silence. It was actually kind of eerie. Usually the music would be playing but even the radio was silent. I was thinking the whole way there. Who was Maria? Did I know her? Was this a bedtime story from my mom? Why was it so important?

When we finally got to the school I opened the door and only I got out. "Are you coming?" I asked. They told me to go in without them. Autumn was looking down at her lap and Derek was giving her a stern but worried look. I still wanted to know why she was crying earlier. Did she find out about me and Derek? Was she mad about it? I walked slowly to the school but stopped short when I heard a hushed conversation.

"You _can't _tell her! Everything just got better! I can't stand being at war with my best friend!" I heard a girl's voice whisper. I turned my heard towards the sound. I ducked behind a bush and kept listening.

"She knows something's up! Please let me tell her. She won't run off with the pack again! I just know it!" a cool gentle voice whispered back. Right away I knew it was Derek. He and Autumn were talking about someone. This was important. I couldn't pull my ears away.

"Everything is better now! Do you see this? We're actually talking! It's great Derek!We're actually happy. I can't take another war between us! I mean I seriously can't! I'm too weak right now," Autumn whispered.

"If you're so weak why can't I break the spell? Jest let me tell her. She needs to know this! It is part of her! What if you didn't know what you were? Would you want to know? What if she finds out by herself? THAT is when she would run away!" Derek said a little louder.

"You can't trust any of those _dogs._ Just admit things are better between you two also. I see the looks you give each other! I hear your thoughts! I'm a fifteen year old girl! I don't need to hear those things you think about her! Lovey dovey mooshy crap. You're _happy _this happened! It gave you a new start with your love, you're being selfish," Autumn snarled.

"Stay out of my mind!" Derek yelled at her. "I'm at least thinking about _her_! You're just thinking about yourself. You can't think about anyone else can you? Try thinking about someone else instead sometime!"

"If you tell her, you can lose her forever. Your little girlfriend will hate you. You're her enemy! Two weeks ago you two were at war with each other. Now? Now you're making out in the middle of the woods, thinking that you are alone. She can leave you in an instant and break your heart. You need to know that. Everything is better for everyone with her like this! This is the last time I'm going to tell you! When I say everyone, I mean all the towns people, you, me, her pack, mom and dad, her dad, and all the fuzzy animals in the forest. She can hurt every single one of them in an instant!" Autumn yelled back.

Derek voice quieted down. "I would rather love her, have her know who she really is, and leave me, than have her love me back while not knowing the truth. That is just wrong of you to think that."

"I'm not going to let you tell her. If she finds out by herself, I can't stop it. But if you find a way to tell her, I can stop _you_," she said in a low, evil voice.

"Fine. Soon enough, she'll know. She'll figure it out and when she does, I will still love her. She knows it and we don't need you to tell us no," Derek said back in a low voice.

"My head started spinning. I knew who Maria was; I knew who the wolf was. The story was about _me. _Everything went black before I hit the ground.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Home Again

Chapter 16: Home Again

I woke up a few minutes later with a group of kids surrounding me. My vision was blurry and my whole body was numb. My head hurt and it started spinning when someone picked me up. I looked up and saw it was Derek. He was sprinting down the hallway with me in his arms. My head was still spinning and moving so fast didn't help much. Kids were running out of the way of Derek and me. He was a big kid.

Finally he looked down at me and stopped short. I smiled weakly at him and whispered, "I know." Then I passed out again.

I woke up when the nurse was loudly asking Derek questions. I didn't open my eyes but just listen for a little while. He said he just saw me fall and that's it. He sounded choked up and sounded scared. I opened my eyes and they both rushed to my side.

"How are you feeling?" they asked in unison. I didn't answer. I couldn't, so I just shook my head slowly. My head was pounding. Did I hit it when I fell? I didn't speak. It hurt to even blink.

"Did you hit your head?" the nurse asked. I shrugged my shoulders slowly. Derek looked at me with concern in his watery eyes.

"Should she go home?" Derek asked the nurse.

"Yes she probably should. I'll call her parents-," the nurse started saying but got cut off short.

"Her parents are out of town and she's staying at my house with my family. I can driver her home," he said quickly, jumping at the chance.

I smiled weakly thinking about how much he cared for me. He looked in my eyes and they sparkled. We gazed into each other's eyes for a while. "Can you afford the absence?" the nurse asked, cutting off our stare. He nodded.

They helped me into a wheelchair and Derek wheeled me out to his car. The sun felt good on my face. I looked up at Derek and he smiled down at me like the sun.

The car ride was silent again and I closed my eyes and soaked in the sun. When I opened them, Derek was picking me up out of the car. My head was already feeling better and I could feel the warmth of his chest again. I mumbled, I can do it," but he didn't hear me. I held still while he lightly put me down on my bed. He pulled the blackest up on me and the sat in a chair next to my bed. He put his face in his hands and shook his head. I'm not sure if he knew why I fainted but he was taking the blame.

"I'm so sorry Maya," he whispered. I guess he thought I was asleep because next he said, "I'm so, so sorry. I wanted to tell you but Autumn had a spell on me. I love you Maya."

I reached out and held his hand. He jumped a little bit but leaned closer to me when he saw I was not asleep. "I know Derek. You don't have to explain that to me. I love you too. I don't want to talk about this stuff right now. All I know is that my head hurts like hell," I croaked and smiled. He let out a small laugh. His eyes were sparkling again. "Kiss me Derek," I said softly. He looked up and finally smiled fully.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my lips. My whole body tingled and my fuzzy mind cleared up right away. I sat up and felt completely better. Was it Derek? Or was it the wolf part of me?

When he finally leaned away from me, he stood up by the bed and asked me, "Feeling better?" He smiled more and laughed a little bit. I guess it was a wolf thing and he knew about it. I nodded and pulled him towards me again. I stood up and pressed my lips to his. He ran his fingers through my hair and I held onto his back. I could feel a scar through his shirt.

"I guess we're going to play hooky today," I said as he kissed my neck. I felt him smile and laugh. He picked me up and kissed me on my bed.

"I guess we are," he said back. He kissed me more, pressing his chest against mine. He put his hand on my leg and kissed me more. His kiss was so passionate and so sincere that I melted into him and kissed him back. He took off his shirt and I ran my fingers down his bare back. At first he shuddered, but then he kissed me harder. He sat up and he smiled the biggest smile that I've ever seen. "I know a place we can go. Grab a bathing suit and meet me outside in 5 minutes," he said quickly. He gave me a quick kiss on the hand and then ran into his room.

At first I laid there and just looked up at the ceiling and breathed heavily. I wasn't exactly sure what do at first. Then I jumped up and started searching my room for anything for the beach. I dug through my drawers and my closet, looking for a bathing suit. Did I even have one? Finally I found a drawer with 3 bathing suits in it. I chose a black tankini and then heard Autumn in my head. "NO WAY! If you are going to be dating my brother, you at least have to look hot! Take the purple one. He'll love it." I was a little confused but I took out the purple polka dot bikini cautiously. It was small but not tiny. I'll admit that I was pretty nervous. I hadn't shown that much skin since I lost my memory.

I took Autumn's advice and put it on. I took out a little black dress out of my closet. I didn't even look in the mirror. Then I rushed around my room, took a pair of oversized sunglasses, and sprayed my chest with perfume.

I ran downstairs as fast as I could and sprinted out the door. I stopped short when I saw Derek at his car. His hair was shining in the sun and his eyes were glittering like diamonds when he looked at me. I tried to walk slowly but I ended up running into his arms.

"Where are we going?" I asked excitedly.

"You'll see when we get there."


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Hooky

Chapter 17: Hooky

"Please tell me where we're going!" I begged excitedly.

"Not a chance," he said as he flashed me a smile. I faked a growl at him and we both started laughing hysterically.

The roof was down and the radio was blasting again. I loved riding in the car with Derek. The clock said it was 9:30 AM. We had all the time in the world to ourselves.

We weren't in the car for very long before we pulled off the road onto a sandy trail. The sun was shining down on us and it felt great. I turned my face up to the sun, closed my eyes and smiled. When I opened them, the car was parked under a boardwalk and Derek was staring at me with wide eyes.

"You're absolutely beautiful," he said as he leaned down for a kiss. I jumped out of the car and was left kissless. I flashed him a flirty smile and kept running up onto the boardwalk. He almost caught up with me so I squealed when he was right behind me. Then I tried to run faster. I giggled like a little girl while I dodged people on the pier. They gave me funny looks but I just kept smiling and running. I looked over my shoulder and he practically ran into me. He squeezed me tight and gave me a big kiss. I smiled and looked around. I was like a kid in a candy shop. My eyes were wide and I looked around at all the rides, stores, and games.

"I got my kiss," he said in my ear. I finally snapped out of my daze.

"I want to go on rides!" I practically shouted in his ear. He agreed and we went and bought us wrist bands. I was so excited.

The heat was so sticky and hot that we went on the log flume first. It was long and peaceful until we came to the big drop. We were sprayed by a wave together. We both got soaked and it felt good. The sun wasn't nearly as hot anymore.

I shook my hair out and the water sprayed all over Derek's face. He closed his eyes and his smile dropped. I took a worried step towards him when he started laughing. I laughed with him. We laughed together for a few minutes. I gave him a look and we ran back onto the log flume.

After about 6 more rides we decided to dry off. He told me about a ride that would do the trick. He covered my eyes and led me around the pier. I tripped over my own feet a few times and I tripped over other people too.

When he uncovered my eyes, I saw a huge white machine. I started looking at it from the bottom and slowly moved my eyes to the top. It had loops and people were sitting in seats with their feet dangling down. My mouth dropped. Derek told me it was called a rollercoaster and he asked me if I wanted to go on it. My first instinct was to say no. It looked dangerous! Why would anyone want to go on something like this?

"Do it! I love roller coasters! So do you! Please come! You won't regret it!" he said as he took my hand.

"You promise its safe?" He screamed that it was and pulled me toward the while monster machine. There was no line, so he pulled me right up to the platform. The name Andromeda was written on the side of the cars.

I sat down in the blue car and my feet dangled to the ground. Derek clicked me into the seat and I got really nervous. He let go of my hand for a few seconds so he could buckle himself into the seat. I grabbed his hand as soon as he was situated. I kicked off my flip flops right before the ground dropped from under us. I screamed before we even started to move.

We were slowly pulled to the top. I felt like it took hours to get to the top. When I looked down, all I saw were my feet dangling above the trees. I was so scared.

When we slowed down we were finally at the highest point of the roller coaster. Slowly the car turned vertical to the ground. I screamed bloody murder as we soared through the air, going through loops and corkscrews. I finally let go of Derek's hand and put my hands in the air. Adrenaline shot through my body and I smiled so much I thought my cheeks would fall off.

When we slowed to a stop I squealed and squeezed Derek's hand. When we got out of the car I hugged him and kissed him on the lips. "Let's go again!" I screamed in his ear. For the rest of the day we rode roller coasters, playing games and eating funnel cake. He won me a big blue frog that I wore over my shoulders and a smaller red squishy bear.

Right before the pier closed, Derek rushed me into a little jewelry shop. He told me to choose anything I wanted in the whole store. As a joke I chose this big shiny ring. He cringed but still said yes.

"I'm kidding! I would never make you spend that much money for something that ugly! I yelled before he gave the cashier his money. She gave me a snotty look but I shrugged her off and kept looking around the store. When I saw it I stood breathless. The necklace had a small metal heart pendant. It had a smaller black jeweled heart inside it. It was absolutely breathtaking. He brought it to the cashier and bought it. Then she kicked us out of her store and I walked to the side of the boardwalk. Derek put the necklace around my neck and it was cool against my neck. It felt perfect. The small heart fit on my chest like it was made for me.

I saw that it was 11 PM and I gave him a nervous look. "It's Friday! We can stay out as long as we want and just sleep in tomorrow," he explained. I smiled and looked longingly to the ocean.

He followed my gaze and took my hand. Then he walked me down to the black water. It tickled my toes and my feet sunk into the smooth sand. I closed my eyes and breathed in the cool salty air. The ocean sprayed my face and for a small amount of time, I was one with nature. Then I felt my feet slip out of the sand and lift into the air.

Next thing I knew, my back was on the ground. I opened my eyes and saw Derek gazing down at me. He was smiling like crazy. Then he dropped down to his knees over me. "You are so beautiful that I can't even stand it," he whispered with his nose almost touching mine. He leaned down for a kiss. At first he kissed me softly with his hand on my cheek. Then he kissed me harder with his hand on my shoulder. He pressed his chest against mine. "I love you," we whispered to each other a couple of times.

"Get a room!" an innocent bystander walking along the beach shouted at us. We both sat up quickly and laughed hysterically.

"I guess that's our cue to go home," I said silently so the person wouldn't hear us. Then I ran up the beach and back to where we parked the car. We got into the car and buckled in. We blasted the music and drove home.

Let me say this was _not _a normal ride home.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Changes

Chapter 18: Changes

The cool night air was rushing through my hair and felt nice on my face. The beat of Derek's music was thumping in my chest. The clock said it was past midnight and everything was lulling me to sleep. Derek was singing to the music and you know what? He was a great singer. My favorite songs got better when Derek sang along with the radio. The night was just absolutely perfect. Everything was just right. The music slowed and Derek sang along to the beautiful love song. He was putting me to sleep too. My eyelids were struggling to stay open. I let myself fall into the darkness until Derek's mellow voice stopped and he cursed. The tires screeched and I woke up right before we swerved. Something dark and huge ran in front of the car.

He yelled and I screamed as we spun. The wheels skidded across the pavement and off the road. The front of the car hit a huge pine tree and Derek put his arm over me to protect me. I heard a crack as the air bags exploded into us. The windshield shattered. My window next to me exploded into my right arm. I started to bleed badly and right away I knew I needed stitches. I looked over at Derek and his eyes were closed and blood was running out of his nose and his arm was at a weird angle in front of me. My eyes started to water as I tried to wake him up. I shook him and pushed him, but nothing woke him up. Tears started to stream down my face.

I took out my cell phone. The screen was smashed but I awkwardly dialed 911 with my left hand anyway. When someone finally answered, I told the woman where we were and what happened. When I hung up, I looked out the window. A black object sprinted through the woods. I unbuckled myself and pushed the airbag out of the way. I slowly placed Derek's arm next to him. Then I limped out of the car.

The animal from the other night walked right up to me. It nudged my hand for me to pet it like in my dream. When I reached out to pet the huge wolf, it bore its teeth and growled. I leaned over in a defensive position and growled right back. The weirdest part was that I wasn't thinking this whole time. It was all instinct. Nothing was going on in my mind except to protect myself and my poor, hurt, Derek. And I made sure I would protect him.

The wolf snapped at me and I started shaking furiously. I heard a noise that sounded like paper tearing and next thing I knew, I was on all fours. I felt the power in my muscles and I snapped back at the other wolf. To my surprise, it whimpered and took a step back.

I heard a voice in my head, "Come with me. You'll be safe with us." His voice was deep and raspy. It was almost soothing. I felt I heard his voice before. I was going to agree. His voice was hypnotizing me that he was right and I had to go with him.

I shook that thought out of my mind. "No," I thought back, "I'm happy with my family. Who the hell are you to tell me where I will be safe. Who saved me when I was alone in the woods with no memory? Oh yea my _family._ If I will be so safe with you, then where were you the other night? I can't trust you at all."

"_We _are your family, not those _witches._ You can't trust them at all. They probably have a spell on you right now. Wolves and witches _don't get along. _ You're a wolf not one of those people," he growled back.

"Don't you _dare _talk about my family that way," I barked out. I jumped up and bit his ear. He whimpered at first but then turned around and bit my tail. I had a freaking _tail_! I growled and jumped on his back. I dug my nails into him and he cried out in pain. He jumped up and landed on my. I squealed and stood back up slowly. I attacked him again, and again, and again. We kept fighting until I saw the ambulance's lights down the road.

The wolf ran back into the woods with his tail between his legs. He turned around at the last second, "I'm Zack, Maya. I'm your boyfriend, your _imprint._ Listen to me! I didn't believe the pack. I had to see for myself that you switched sides of the fight. You can come back whenever you want. And I know you _will _come back. I still love you and I'm sorry for what I put you through today." Then he turned around and ran back into the woods. The word imprint filled my mind. What did that word mean?

I sat down behind a few bushes where I found my clothes. They were a little torn, but they were still wearable. That's when I felt the scorching pain in my arm from the glass still imbedded and the bites from Zack. That wolf, the one I _fought _was Zack. I'm not sure who won or lost but it was a pretty intense fight. How had I dated this guy? How could he have fought me if he loved me so much? These people are _crazy._ I stared shaking but his time I shrunk down to human size again. I pulled on my clothes and dragged myself to the side of the road by the car. The ambulance stopped behind Derek's totaled car.

Then a terrible thought crossed my mind. _Oh, no, Derek was still in the car. _The medics pulled Derek out of the wreck first. He was moaning and tears mixed with blood were streaming down his face. I wasn't sure if anyone saw me so I let out a sharp cry. The medics raced over to me and out me on a stretcher. The lights inside the ambulance were blindingly white.

Derek laid on the stretcher next to me. I could barely look at him. I felt like this whole accident was my fault. I was the one they wanted. They didn't have to hurt him too. Just when I gave up hope, he opened his eyes to a squint. Then the left part of his mouth lifted into a weak smile. I smiled back and reached for his hand. We held onto each other, not making a sound, the whole ride to the now familiar hospital.

When we finally got there, the lights, sounds, and people rushing around made me dizzy. They wrenched our hands apart and pushed us off into different rooms. I cried his name and he gasped as we were pulled away. I wasn't sure if I was hurt badly or if I just had a few minor cuts unto they brought me into a room with a lot of worried looking people. They searched my body for the worst cuts and then mentioned the word stitches and surgery. I couldn't ask any questions because I was still in shock from the whole accident and werewolf thing. They pumped me with medication until I fell asleep. As I was falling into the darkness I heard gasps and people questioning the bites all over my body. I almost smirked.

When I woke up, I saw the people I least expected. The wolves were in my room.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Hospital Again

Chapter 19: Hospital Again

I remembered most of the guys from school, but one was unfamiliar. He was tall with perfect bronze skin and had his hair cropped short like the rest of them. I could see he was muscular through his shirt and he was very good looking with a comforting bright white smile. He was just like all of his brothers except for one feature. Only one of his traits stood out from the rest. _He had blue eyes. _The only person it could possibly be was Zack. For a little while the boys didn't notice my eyes were open. When they finally noticed, they made a commotion. They all started screaming and hugging me like I actually knew who they were. I just looked at them like they were crazy. I didn't hug any of them back. _They were the bad guys. _After a few short moments of noise, a nurse stomped into the room and told us to be quiet. My roommate was sleeping. They quieted down but they still asked me a million questions.

I couldn't understand what most of them were asking because they were all speaking at once. I just looked at them with blank stares. Finally they all stopped talking at the exact same time and the beautiful boy with the blue eyes stepped towards me. "Hi Maya! Did you miss us? We haven't seen you in forever!" he exclaimed. He leaned down to kiss me but I dodged him and scowled.

"Where's Derek?" I asked, completely ignoring their affection.

"Derek? Who's that? Oh yeah! He's that _guy_ you've been cheating on me with," he almost yelled in my ear. The nurse ran in and shushed him again. Zack just flashed his blinding smile at her. Then he continued quieter, "But its okay babe, I forgive you." He sat down and put his arm around me. I cringed.

"Let. Me. Go." I said in a low voice.

"I'm your boyfriend remember? Now kiss me," he growled in my ear as he pulled me closer to him. I elbowed him in the ribs but it didn't seem to affect him at all.

"Never," I grumbled back. He pulled me in close and kissed my lips before I could pull away. I scrambled to get away from him but he just kissed me more. The more I struggled the more intense his kisses got. He laid me on my back and placed his warm hand on the bare skin of my waist. I tried to scream. I punched him and tried to bite him. I tried everything before my last resort. I kneed him in the… you know.

He crumpled into a ball and fell onto his side. "Stop her," Zack croaked out. Two of the bigger guys grabbed my arms and held me back. I was about to scream "Help me!" but another one of his guys covered my mouth.

"Maya? What's going on," someone said behind my back. The person reached out and touched my back. I jumped in fear and pulled my arms away from my muscular restraints. I turned around harshly and ran out the door as fast as possible. I ran down the hallway had had no idea where to go. I stopped for a split second to examine my surrounding so find somewhere safe. I was about to start running again when something hit me and pushed me into an alcove. Zack found me.

I closed my eyes and got ready to be kissed or hit. I opened my eyes as I felt a warm hug around my waist. Zack wouldn't be this nice. Derek's intense blue eyes were staring into mine. "What were they _doing_ to you?" he asked seriously.

"Zack… Kiss… Car… Blood… You… Ah!" I gargled. I was shaking again, I couldn't even think straight. Derek looked concerned.

I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. "Okay, I woke up and the guys were there. Zack sat down next to me and kissed me," Derek's eyes got wide and his jaw clenched. "I punched him and kicked him until he got off of me. I tried to get away but they held me until someone saved me. Oh, No! I never thanked them!" I took a step back towards the hallway.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me back gently. His face was so serious that I could barely recognize him. "It was me. I was the one who 'saved' you. Please tell me exactly what Zack did to you!" he yelled at me.

"He kissed me! He laid me on my back and kissed me! Well until I kicked him in the balls anyway," I yelled back.

He laughed. His face softened and I smiled at last. "You kicked him where? Hah! The big bad wolf has a weak spot! That's great! So how are you feeling?" he changed the subject so quickly that I thought I got whiplash.

"Actually, I feel absolutely fine," I looked down and saw that I didn't have a scratch on me! What happened to all of them? The blood? I shook the thought out of my mind. "The real question is how are _you_ feeling?" He had scratches on his face and neck and a few stitches in his forehead. Also he had a cast on his right arm.

"I'm feeling pretty good now. They drugged me up and my arm is completely numb now. I was awake before you. I saw the bit marks. What happened? And where did they go?" he asked.

"I sort of got out of the car and fought with Zack for endangering you. He was the one who caused the accident. Also, I sort of changed into a wolf to do it…" I said slowly. His jaw dropped.

"That's great! I bet you beat his ass! Wait, you chose not to go with him?" he asked while flashing me a million dollar smile.

"I chose to stay with you, Derek. I love you and I will never leave you," I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Prove it," he said with a flirty smile. I pushed him against the wall and into the shadow so no one could see us. I kissed his lips passionately and he kissed me back just as much. His cold cast on my back made me shiver. His kiss made me tingle and the sound of him breathing just made me giddy. They couldn't have made a moment as perfect as this in a movie. Every single part of this picture was perfect.

I held onto him and we whispered to each other, giggling like little kids. I kissed his nick and chin as he whispered, "You're beautiful and I love you. I will _always _love you. Even when we are apart I think of you. I have loved you since we were little. I want you to know this," I nodded and kissed his chest as he tenderly kissed my head. I stopped short when he growled, "_Stay away from her._"


	21. Chapter Twenty: Capture

Chapter 20: Capture

I tried to turn around but I was pulled by my waist backwards. By the way he touched me I could tell it was Zack. He treated me like I was a doll. He thought I was just his play thing. "You're coming with me," he growled in my ear. I tried to struggle but his grasp was so tight that I couldn't move at all. I felt bruises blossom when his hands were. He pulled me backwards and his buddies held Derek back. We were screaming each other's names while my heels were skidding across the floor. I started crying and I dug my nails into Zack's arms. As we were walking outside he tied my hands behind my back. The rope burned my wrists and I clawed at it to try to get it off. Zack slapped my hand telling me to stop or else.

He growled at me and threw me into the back seat of his car. He sat me in the middle. I was next to Zack and one of his bigger gang members. Someone else was driving the car. I felt like I was going to be sick. I did not like small spaces. I felt like I was in a cage. "If you think this little kidnapping session will make me love you again, then you're wrong," I spat at him. He gave me a cocky grin and pulled me to him.

"You will, oh you will," he said in a husky wannabe sexy voice. He picked me up and sat me on his lap. While I was struggling to get away from him he lifted up my sun dress, exposing my bikini bottoms. He put his hand on the small of my back and his cold hands made me shutter. I was boxed into the car with no escape. "Maya!" Zack yelped. He was getting tired of my struggling. "Even though I love the chase, you need to behave. If you behave nicely, we will treat you nicely. And if you don't… Well, we have our ways to _make_ you behave."

This sentence sparked a memory. Actually, not just one memory, but all of them were flooding through my mind. Not just from before I lost my memory and was in the pack, but from before they practically brain washed me into joining them. That made so much sense now! I didn't want to join the wolves in the first place!

I found memories of my mom tucking me in at night, chasing away the monsters from my closet, and helping me cover up my bruises and scratches from my father. I found memories of my father beating me and my mother. I actually felt the pain. I found the memory of when Derek got his scars. The wolf was Zack. I found memories from before I was part of the pack. At that time I hated the wolves. I found some from when I was forced to be part of the pack and when I hated Derek and Autumn. I remembered Jade, my best friend from the forest. I remembered loving Derek since I was very young. The sun on his small face was beautiful. Six year old Derek kissed five year old me in the sunshine. I smiled and laughed out loud at the thought. I also remembered loving Zack. I almost puked at the thought.

I was just staring into space as my memories swirled around me. The wolves took their hands off me and left me alone. I was hoping Derek, or Autumn, or _anyone_ would find me and save me. I wouldn't even care if they left me alone in the woods. I just wanted to get away from them.

Finally the car stopped and all the guys got out. I was hoping they would leave me in the car alone, but, no, they _had_ to take me with them. They pulled on my arms harshly and it hurt a lot. My wrists started bleeding where the rope burned me. Zack lifted me up and carried me to a field in the middle of the woods. _No one would hear me scream out here._

They sat me down in front of a big tree and chained my legs to it. I was just a sixteen year old girl! What could I possibly have done? What could I do to them? That's when I remembered the fight I had with Zack. _I was one of them! _ I could fight them with no trouble. I could win.

"Tell us what you know," Zack spat in my face. "What did that boy tell you? We can use all of it to our advantage!"

"I… I don't know anything! He doesn't know anything! I found out by myself. I found out what I am. They did nothing wrong!" I shouted back.

"They had to have told you _something_. There's no way that you would be able to find out you are a wolf by yourself. There's no way!" another one of the wolves growled.

"I did it! I turned and was scared! I researched it so I could see what happened! That's what I did! I'm not lying!" I shrieked.

"We don't believe you," they all growled in unison. I didn't know what to do. Where could I have gone? I had absolutely no clue what I could do to be safe. I knew I wasn't safe here. These people were bad and would hurt me if I didn't so something soon. I tried to act tough, but inside I was crying. Where was Derek to save me? Didn't he know I was in danger? What about Autumn? She was the only one that would be able to save me.

"Sorry, but that's the truth. I can't tell you a lie. That would just be wrong. You are all my brothers and I can't lie to you," I said strongly. They all became quiet and I knew just what to do to become safe.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Kidnapped

Chapter 21: Kidnapped

"Zack, please tell them to let me go. I was wrong. I was supposed to be with all of you guys. You're my brother. Not those other people. They lied to me," I practically choked on my words. Then I choked out, "I love you." I tried to look sincere.

He eyes grew wide and his green eyes lit up. "Are you sure? What about that other guy… Derek?" he asked shyly.

"Who?" I said with a flirty smile. He laughed and hugged me. I acted confident on the outside while inside I was breaking. "So will you please let me go? I'll stay with you. I promise." He pulled the chains off my legs as if they were pipe cleaners and hugged me so much that he lifted me up into the air.

"I knew it! I just knew you would choose us! Oh Maya! You don't know how happy I am!" he cheered. He kissed my lips. _I kissed him back._ I felt like I was going to throw up but I forced myself to kiss him back. I forced myself to pretend that I liked him. I knew that if I didn't, he would hurt me and never let me go. "Maya?" he asked quietly with his face very close to mine. "Where will you stay?"

"You have a couch?" I asked while smiling. He nodded and kissed me again. Kissing Zack was nothing like kissing Derek. Zack kissed me like I was something he owned, not someone he loved. He said he loved me but this kiss didn't prove it. He was rough and too rushed. Derek was gentle and he seemed like he didn't want to hurt me. Whenever Derek and I touched, it lingered on my skin and tingled. With Zack, I cringed.

We got back into the car and Zack squeezed my hand. I wanted to jump out of the car and run away. But deep down I knew I couldn't. One moment he was looking out the window, the next he was pulling me against him and kissed me roughly. This time I didn't kiss me back. He didn't notice. Our relationship wasn't like this before. What did he think I was? He changed from a sweet strong boy, afraid to hurt people, to someone who would stomp on anyone who got in his way.

We stopped at a small wooden house on a lake. A ton of memories popped into my head. The house was beautiful. It was Zack's house. I remembered snuggling up in a hammock by the lake. I remembered all the beautiful moments we had together. And when they all came crashing down. When I saw the lake, I thought of an impossible escape route. I knew I would be doing this a lot. He pulled me out of the car by the wrist and pulled me to his house. The other boys entered through a separate door. A door that I remembered so much.

"Dad! We're home!" Zack yelled when we got inside. Zack's father was a little old man with a dark complexion. He wore an apron and had a spatula in his hands. The scent of hamburgers drifted through the air. My stomach growled. Zack's father made the _best_ hamburgers. I shook the happiness out of my mind. I was here for a reason and not for fun.

"Maya! You're back! I haven't seen you for a long time. I'm so happy. I can tell Zack is happy too," he said in a thick Native American accent. I looked over to Zack and he blushed. Zack's father gave me a big bear hug and then let me go suddenly. "I'll let you go now. Have fun you crazy kids!"

Zack grabbed my hand again and pulled me into the hang out room. All of the wolves were in there eating and laughing. Jesse, the one who almost got into a fight with Derek, whispered in Zack's ear. They both laughed and then pumped fists. I sat down on the squishy blue couch and Zack sat down next to me. I had so many memories of this room. We hung out here every day until I switched sides. Zack grasped my hand and brought it to his lips. My face got hot, but in embarrassment. When I blushed with Derek, it was because he said something cute.

This little act was getting to be a lot harder than I thought it would be. He tried to kiss my lips tenderly but he ended up kissing me like I was his play thing. This time I took charge. I rolled him on his back and kissed him roughly. I could see how I enjoyed this before, but it was nothing compared to kissing Derek. I was still trying to think of an escape route when I found my phone in my pocket. I almost shrieked with joy but instead I gave Zack one more long kiss. Then I got up to go into the bathroom.

I texted Derek:

_Come save me._

Then I heard a tap on the window. Derek's sad face was staring back at me.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Rescue

Chapter 22: Rescue Mission (Derek's POV)

Derek tried to fight off the wolves as they dragged Maya away. He screamed, kicked, and tried everything possible. "Maya!" he screamed down the hallway as he dug his nails into his capturers. When she was finally out of sight, he turned to his capturers and snarled, "If any of you _dogs_ touch a hair on her head, I will make you wish you were never born." The two boys laughed loudly and Derek wanted to hurt them so badly. He closed his eyes and focused. His mind had to be clear if he wanted to save Maya. Then a sudden rush of power came over him and the two huge boys flew away from him in opposite directions. They hit the walls with a loud _crack_ and split the walls. The one let out a deep growl. They held their heads in pain. _What happened?_

Before they could get up, Derek ran down the hallway and out of the hospital. Even though he was in a lot of pain from the accident the night before, he sprinted, well limped quickly, after his love. After stumbling down the stairs, he finally got outside. The car with his struggling Maya was pulling away. The rusted, tiny car disgusted him. He called out her name again, but no one heard him. He fell to his knees when he saw Zack kiss her. He wasn't sure if Maya kissed him back or not. Then he stood up in anger when he saw Maya almost throw up. Derek almost threw up too. He felt like he was punched in the gut. No one could touch her like that.

Derek got into his car and he knew he would destroy them when he had the chance. He saw the power he had. He could easily fight off one of them. Not more than that though. He had to stay hidden. Autumn wasn't the only one who inherited his dad's powers. He tried to start the car but the wheels rumbled on the ground. Someone had slashed his tires. "You stupid wolves! Are you freaking kidding me!" he yelled as he slammed the door. Then he took off. He was running so fast that he couldn't even feel his legs. The adrenaline was pumping through him and he was unstoppable. He followed his instincts and just turned when he felt like it was right. He listened to the rusty screech of the wheels on the old car. Finally he found the ugly car parked on the side of a small dirt road. There was commotion in the woods and he could hear Maya screaming. His heart sounded like it was going to explode. She was in pain.

He sneaked into the woods behind Zack and Maya. Derek watched the whole conversation between them and was proud of her at first. She wasn't giving up any information. She was taking everything on herself. Derek wanted to jump in and take the blame. He couldn't let her get hurt. It would kill him if she got hurt for something he did. She chose _him. _His jaw dropped when she called them her _brothers. _They didn't even _know_ her. She didn't even know _them._

She started begging them. Derek was absolutely disgusted. What was she _thinking_? She stooped down to their level. Their fake little"family". He gagged just thinking of it. Maya would never stoop that low… Unless she was in pain or had a plan. Her face wasn't twisted in pain so she must have had a plan... Right? She was actually _smiling. _She was flirting with him! He wasn't sure what was going on until Zack leaned down to Maya. Derek almost cried out in pain as Zack hugged her. Then he kissed her. She actually leaned into him. Derek would've puked right there if Maya's face wasn't distorted with disgust.

That was her plan. She was going to flirt and kiss until she could get away. Derek's heart fluttered in his chest. "I was right, Autumn! She's not leaving us!" he whispered as he hid behind a tree. The wolves were loading Maya back into the car. This time she got in by herself. Derek followed the car until they got to Zack's house. He sneaked here a million times while Maya lived here when he missed her so much that he couldn't bear it. He knew all the right shadows to hide in. The wolves got out of their car and practically pulled Maya into the little house. He watched all the huge boys stuff themselves into the tiny door.

He ran up to the house and peeked into the window. Zack introduced Maya to his dad and then pulled her into the small family room by the wrist. They sat down on the fluffy couch and flirted. Maya smiled stiffly the whole time while Zack was having the time of his life. His face looked like a little boy with a new toy. He treated her the same way. Maya, on the other hand, looked sick.

Derek fell down onto his back when Maya pushed Zack onto his back and kissed him. He let a small tear escape from his eye and run down his face. When he got back onto his feet, he saw Maya escape to the bathroom. What if this wasn't an act? He was so nervous to see her again. She could turn him in and in an hour he could be dead. Two hours ago, he was kissing her in an alcove. It was a beautiful moment. She was in love with him. Now, she might be in love with someone else.

He doubted himself so much that he turned around to go home. He gave up hope. Just then, his phone beeped. It was a text message from Maya! Did she see him? Would she tell anyone?

_Come Save Me._

was all it said. Derek literally jumped for joy. He pumped his fist in the air. _Victory_. He ran to the windows that lead to the bathroom.

He tapped on the window and Maya's beautiful, scared, paler than ever face appeared.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Visitor

Chapter 23: Visitor

"Derek!" I tried not to scream through the slightly opened window. "What are you doing here!" He opened the window fully as he put his index finger to his lips. His eyes were sparkling like crazy. He looked around him before he answered my question.

"I'm here to hear your plan, Maya. That's it. I'm much weaker than you. They can rip me apart! It would be easy to them! I'm not safe. I have to get out of here as fast as possible. Now tell me your plan!" he yelled in a hushed but excited tone. I reached up and caressed his face. He got goose bumps and he shivered.

"Okay. You promise not to freak?" He nodded seriously. "Well, I'm acting like I love him again so he doesn't hurt me or take advantage of me anymore. I have the power now. When I close my eyes, I pretend it's you that I'm kissing. That's the only way to make it through the day without going crazy. When he takes me out of the house, I was going to run away. I was going to come find you. I can take Zack by myself but I can't fight off the whole pack. If I have to fight him, I will. Derek, please don't leave me! I miss you already! Please don't go. I love you!" I begged as he reached out and took my hand.

"Maya, I can't stay. They'll kill me if they find out I was here. They will torcher me and then kill me for even talking to you, let alone trying to help you escape. I wish I could help you. Wait… Maybe I can…" He remembered the power he had when he made the wolves let go of him. Maybe he could help Maya.

I started to shake. Would being scared change me too? "What is it? Tell me Derek! What's wrong?" I asked, trying to keep my heartbeat slow.

"I… I had power before. I pushed the wolves away with… With _magic. _It was nothing though. I swear. If you asked me, I wouldn't be able to do it again," he changed his mind as he spoke. My heartbeat slowed automatically. Whenever Derek spoke, he made me calm.

There was a knock at the door. "Maya, are you okay?" Zack's low voice boomed as he yelled through the door

"Um… I don't feel very good. I'll be right out though," I yelled back. "Derek, please talk to your sister and find a way to help me. I love you. Before you go, kiss me. I need something to hold me through this horrifying experience," I whispered to him with my face very close to his. He smiled but his sparkling blue eyes weren't happy.

He kissed me softly and tenderly through the window. I could feel his love shoot through me. We both closed our eyes and enjoyed the short, beautifully sad moment we had together.

There was another loud knock at the door. I quickly shut the window and opened the door behind me. "I really don't feel good. Can I lay down somewhere?" I asked him angelically.

"Yeah babe, you can sleep in my room. It's the darkest one in the house. I'll stay with you if you want," he smiled. I knew he still didn't trust me.

"You don't have to but I have no way of stopping you," I smiled back. I had to make sure he trusted me so he would take me outside. I _needed _to go outside.

"I'll stay with you. Don't worry. I just missed you so much!" he whimpered as he tried to kiss me. I dodged him and explained that I didn't want to get him sick. I didn't plan this but "being sick" would help me a lot. How long could I keep it up?

He led me to his room and I laid down on his small twin bed. He laid down next to me and I got squished against the wall. He put his arms around my waist. We did this so many times when we were dating. This time it didn't feel right. He was too warm, his muscles, too big to lie on, and there was a spring poking into my side.

We heard a crash outside the closed door. One of the boys broke something. Zack sighed loudly and kissed my forehead. Then he walked out the door to settle the problem. I heard him yell at them and my name was mentioned a few times. He tried to come back in a few moments later. "I really don't feel good. Can you please leave me alone? I just need to sleep and I can't with you next to me. I'm just too… Tempted," I tried to wink at him as I acted sick.

His face dropped at first but he perked up after half a second. "Okay, fine. I'll let you sleep. Tomorrow we can go to the beach or something if you feel better. We can be alone and do what you're tempted to do," he winked back.

"Can I please lock the door? I feel like Jesse is going to come in and torment me." He nodded and then locked the door behind him.

I heard the light tap on my window that was starting to become familiar to me. I opened it and Derek hopped inside. "I couldn't leave you," he whispered as he kissed me. The floor creaked loudly so we jumped onto the bed. We kissed and giggled quietly all night and the boys in the other room didn't know what we were doing. We joked around and made fun of all the guys. I told Derek about my car ride and he told me how he ran to me. I was amazed that he loved me so much. We fell asleep in each other's arms after a long night together.

When I woke up in the morning, there was a loud knock on the door and Derek was gone.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Learning to Fight

Chapter 24: Learning To Fight (Derek's POV)

Derek's eyes flew open when there was a soft knock on the door."Maya? Are you there?" he heard Zack say trying to be quiet in his booming voice. What was it 4 am? The sun wasn't even up yet. He jumped up out of bed and out the window before Maya even woke up. As he hit the ground, he remembered the night he shared with her. He remembered the way he felt when he was with her was amazing. She imprinted with him and he practically imprinted right back.

He thought of all the things he loved about her as he crouched under the window. He loved how her eyes lit up when she saw him. He loved how she trusts her instincts. How she looked with her hair blowing in the breeze. How she just understood exactly what he was feeling all the time. He loved how she tried to be brave for his family. He loved how she looked when she slept. How warm she was when they hugged. How her muscles relaxed when he kissed her…

He noticed he had been looking up into the sky daydreaming as Zack woke Maya up and started talking to her. He snapped out of his trance when he heard the word _war_ come out of Zack's mouth. Zack told Maya that they were fighting over her. It was true but did he have to tell Maya that? What was he thinking when he spoke? This would _help_ her? Derek snuck through the woods and back to his parked car as Maya and Zack walked through the house.

He ran to his car as fast as he could. He fumbled with his key but finally got into the car. He had to tell Autumn about the power he had in the hospital. Maybe…. Maybe he could save the girl he loved since childhood. He smiled devilishly as he thought about beating those _dogs_ and make them go away from them and never come back.

He finally pulled into the driveway and ran up to the door with the keys still in the ignition. He banged on the front door and yelled Autumn's name. She finally opened the door with a yawn. It was still only 5 am. He charged inside and practically trampled his sister. "What is it!" she screamed as he stepped on her foot. Words flooded out of his mouth. He explained everything to his young, powerful sister. He said everything that popped into his head. He explained the power, the pain, and his love for Maya. She stared at him blankly as he confessed everything in his mind.

"So you had your first taste of magic, huh? I thought you would never get mad enough to use it," she said with attitude. _She knew?_ "So I guess you want me to teach you to use all of this new power. You have to want it really badly for it to work. Use your love, your pain, everything. Understand?" He nodded. "Fine. I'm only going to help you because we need help beating these wolves." He jumped for joy, hugged he as tightly as he could, and thanked Autumn nonstop. "Meet me outside in 10 minutes. Wear something that won't melt… I mean, wear something that you can move very… very well in." She chuckled.

Before he could think of her melting comment, he ran upstairs and changed into sweats. When he arrived outside, Autumn's makeup was dark and he hear was in a ponytail. "You ready?" she asked sweetly as she stood about 20 feet away. He nodded, but Autumn pushed him back a few paces. He got pushed through the air a few times. He yelled that he was ready and ran at her. She stood there looking at her one hand's nails and stuck out her other hand. He flew into the air and landed onto his back.

"Are you kidding me Autumn?" he yelled as he stood his ground. He stuck out his hands and felt the surge of power shoot through him. This time she was the one who was pushed onto her back. She smiled and laughed a little bit.

"That's better!" she said. They fought until the sun set. He learned so much and he could control his power now. _He could finally save Maya. _They sat down inside on the couch and ate dinner alone. "So are you going to spend the night at the dog pound again tonight?" she growled out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah I am. I'll be fine. They didn't even notice last night. I have to make sure she is okay," he answered coolly.

"She can take care of herself," she snarled under her breath.

He stood up and yelled in her face. "I need to be with her! She needs to be with me. _She told me that._ Why don't you understand that?" Autumn didn't even look up.

Slowly she moved her head up. She squinted her eyes and yelled, "Um.. Maybe because she's a WOLF! She can kill you whenever she wants. One bite and you're dead. Why don't _you_ understand that?"

Derek sat back down. "Yes I know that Autumn. I love her. I will give my life for her. Just wait until you find someone who loves you. Then you'll know what I mean. Just wait." He was quiet and confident. He made sure she knew where he was coming from. He stood up and left the house. He coolly walked to his car. He knew Autumn was watching from the window. He had to be confident or else she would forget the whole conversation. He started the car and turned on his blasting music. His troubles melted away as the beat thumped in his chest. Just as he got there, he saw Maya half naked on top of Zack. Derek actually turned around and puked in the garden. They kissed for another 15 minutes. Derek sat below the window and listened to their playful kissed. His stomach churned. Finally he heard talking and Zack's footsteps lead out of his room. Derek stood up and watched Maya recover her beautiful body.

Finally he tapped on the window and Maya's face appeared. "I saw that," he whispered as he kissed her gently through the open window.

"Don't worry, Baby. I'll make you way, way happier than Zack was." She smiled and helped him into the window. She kissed him as they made their way to the bed. She pushed him onto his back and sat on top of him. She peeled his shirt off of him and he took off her dress. The sensation Derek felt when their skin touched was amazing. He held her tight and kissed her peacefully. They barely made a noise. They whispered "I love you" to each other.

When she started to unbutton his pants, he stopped her. "No, not yet. Not here. I'm not ready." She just looked relieved and put her head on his chest. "I love you Maya."

"I love you too. More than you can imagine," she whispered as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Derek woke up as a piece of duct tape was put over his mouth. He was silently hauled away into the darkness.


	26. Chapter Twenty Four B: Learning to Fight

Chapter 24b: Learning to Fight

"Maya! Let me in!" Zack's voice boomed. I jumped up and noticed Derek was gone. I started freaking out but then I heard him sigh from outside. I walked over to the open window and closed it to a crack. I ran to the door and opened it. I tried to look tired but Zack shoved me out of the way and I fell into the dresser.

I got up and dusted myself off. "What are you looking for?" I asked innocently.

"I'm looking for anything out of place! Are you hiding him? Where's your phone. I'm taking it now," he yelled as he stuck out an open hand. I looked at him wide eyed and put my phone into the palm of his hand. I didn't take my eyes off of his. His hand closed around my tiny phone. "I'm sorry babe. I'm just all freaked out because of this war." Then he hugged me awkwardly. His muscles suddenly tightened and he took a step back. He suddenly threw my phone at the wall and it shattered into a million pieces. He started shaking and I took a step towards him. He pushed me away and slid down the wall. His face turned red and he put his hand on his temple. He started to slow down his breathing. He got back up and put his hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of this." He leaned in to kiss me but I pulled away.

"Wait… what war?" I stuttered. He explained how there was a war brewing between the witches and wolves. I shuttered at the thought of them hurting Derek. I pictured Derek's beautiful face twisted in pain at the mercy of the wolves. I shook the picture out of my mind. "Why are you fighting all of the sudden? There has been peace for decades!"

His answer was simple, "you." He stomped out into the hallway but I followed him close on his heels. When he turned around, a single tear slid down his face. He wiped it off slowly and sniffled a little bit. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Wait," I said as I thought of a plan. "I need to fight?" He nodded after a few seconds of silence. "Okay! I can take them. I beat you didn't I?" I put up my fists like a boxer and punched him playfully a few times.

"No. I let you go. I didn't want to hurt you. So anyway you need to be taught how to fight. Come with me," he said seriously. Then he led me out to the yard. His transformation was beautiful. He jumped into the air and changed smoothly. I tried to do the same but somehow ended up on my back. We both laughed as he told me to do it again. It took me an hour, but I finally got it down.

"Now I'll teach you the art of the bite," he smiled. Even as a wolf, he was beautiful. I wondered how he could possibly be so evil. I bit everything in sight: trees, grass, leaves, wood, and anything I could sink my teeth into.

For the rest of the day, I learned how to fight. We ran drill, scenarios, and we pretended to fight. We tried everything that could possibly show up in battle. The whole time I was thinking about how I could apply these moves to the other wolves. When we sat down for a break, his father brought us lemonade. We changed back into humans, put on our clothes, and drank our lemonade.

He put his arm around me tightly and I spilled my lemonade because he scared me. I wanted to break his arm off. When he kissed me, I didn't kiss him back. This was turning into a routine that I hated. If Derek was watching, he would've ripped Zack apart.

It got dark quickly. We went inside and scarfed down about 15 hamburgers each. I finally left Zack to go take a shower. I noticed that there was no lock on the door. I jumped in, showered, and jumped out it 3 minutes flat. I was afraid Zack would come in.

"I'm going to bed!" I called out to him. Suddenly I heard his heavy footsteps coming and Zack shot down the hallway and pushed me into the wall. Not gently by the way. He kissed me and this time I pushed him away. I decided _I_ would take charge. "No, let me kiss _you._" He nodded as I led him into my room. I had to make _sure_ he got hurt when I left him. That's what he gets for all the pain he caused my family. I pushed him onto the bed. I peeled off my sundress and stood in front of him in my bikini. No, I hadn't changed since I went to the pier with Derek. Zack just stared at me and didn't say a word.

"You don't move. I'll kiss you. Understand?" I said sternly. He nodded and smiled like a little boy with a secret. I climbed on top him and straddled his body. I kissed his lips tenderly and he kissed mine back softly. He closed his eyes but I kept mine wide open. We kissed for a while. The whole time I imagined he was Derek. Finally I got off of him and told him to go to bed. He went to the living room where he was staying. I locked the door behind him and put my dress back on. Then I crawled back into bed.

There was a tap on the window. I knew it was Derek before I even opened the window. I hoped he hadn't seen me kiss but I knew he did when he said "I saw that," as she kissed him through the window.

"Don't worry, Baby. I'll make you way, way happier than Zack was," she said as she smiled devilishly. Then she helped him through the window. As soon as he got inside she kissed him. Not gently and lovingly this time. She kissed him with a little urgency. She laid him on the bed and straddled him. The peeled off his shirt without a word but smiled the entire time.

Derek looked nervous but excited at the same time. Then she slowly took off her sundress. When she laid back on him, her skin tingled where it touched his. She kissed him more. She knew what she wanted but she was nervous at the same time. She whispered, "I love you," and he whispered it right back with no hesitation. The moment was perfect, so she went for it. She started to unbutton his pants, but Derek sat up.

"No, not yet. Not here. I'm not ready," he said hesitantly. I was a little relieved but I tried not to show it. I laid my head on his chest. "I love you Maya," he whispered. His chest vibrated as he spoke.

"I love you too. More than you can imagine," I said. I meant it too. I felt his muscles relax and then I fell asleep to his heartbeat.

When I woke up, Derek was gone and the bedroom door was pried open.


	27. Chapter Twenty Five: Full Out War

Chapter 25: Full Out War

The house was silent. It was actually the scariest feeling I had ever felt in my whole life. Usually there would be shouts and crashes from the boys fighting. This time there was nothing, not even creaks from people walking around the house. I called out Zack's name but no one answered. Even his father wasn't home. My mind shot into action. They took Derek and they were trying to start the war. I decided to go get help. I knew I wouldn't be able to take down the whole pack by myself. I needed Autumn to help me out.

I screamed as my clothes tore and I fell onto all fours. I howled and felt the power in my jaws that I had. When I took off into the woods, my legs surged with my new and improved power that Zack had taught me. The travel from Zack's house to Derek's was only about 15 minutes. The travel through the woods in my human form would've taken me hours.

When I got to the house, Autumn was running towards me. She screamed my name and told me she knew where Derek was. She figured out by reading his mind. They were in the field they brought me to. Her dad was already on his way to the field. They said they needed all the help they could get to fight the wolves.

Autumn hopped on my back and we ran to the open field. Autumn's father was hiding behind a tree watching what was going on.

The wolves were circling around Derek and I could hear their thoughts. "Rip him to pieces!" one growled.

"Let him starve," another suggested.

"I think we should torture him first," I growled while walking into the field.

"Traitor!" Zack howled. "She was sleeping with this… _thing_. She was lying to us the whole time! Kill her too!"

All the wolves pounced after me but I stood my ground. "Why can't you just trust me?" I barked. "I was sick! Why would I let him in anyway? Am I stupid? He _broke_ in. He drugged me. Why did you think I was out cold when you broke in and took him away? You are all acting childish! Let me have him! I'll take him away and make him suffer. Let me do it! I'm the one he lied to! I'm the one he hurt!" They all just stared at me while Derek laid in the middle of the circle limply."

"Fine," Zack snarled. "Take him. Do what you want with him. If you let him go, we _will_ find him. And this time you won't be able to help him. You can't just turn on the pack. There are _consequences. _

"I promise. I won't let him go," I almost laughed. This was _way_ too easy. I picked Derek up by the back of his shirt. I carried him to the other side of the field. Only, I knew the witches were there behind me. I made sure I was in Zack's sight. I put Derek down as I eyed Zack and the rest of the pack. I turned around and Autumn, her father, and Derek stood by my side defensively. The wolves' jaws dropped. I turned on them in front of their vey eyes.

"I told you I wouldn't let him go. I never said I wouldn't take him with me when I turned on you guys," I cackled like a witch to show my point.

"But… but… but…" Zack stuttered. "You can't just _leave_! It's impossible! Your blood, our blood, they're the same! You will fall apart! Your mind will be destroyed! _You_ will be destroyed! _You can't turn away from yourself._"

I laughed again. "You overlooked one thing. I'm only partially a wolf, I only have _some_ of your blood. If the wolf part of me dies, it will be a relief! I don't want this life as long as you're in it!" I snarled back at him. In the back of my mind I knew what would happen. It scared me to death but I couldn't show it. I actually loved the wolf part of me. I felt safe and no one had to look out for me. I had my own power.

Derek was shaking by my side. "Maya, you can't just say those things. There is 12 of them and 4 of us. How can we possibly win? _Just run away while you can,_" he whispered so only I could hear him.

The wolves growled and charged for us but the three witches raised their hands in unison. Suddenly a great wind whipped through the woods and pushed the Wolves backwards. Then the wind stopped just as quickly as it started.

Zack howled and they all charged for us again. Wolves flew in all directions. I charged back at them but I ran into what felt like a wall. I looked behind me and Derek let himself smile. He was protecting me again! I needed to fight. I needed to help! I had to admit his magic was amazing. He was throwing wolves around with one hand and blocking me in with the other.

Derek's smile dropped as he pointed his finger at Zack's forehead. "Don't make me do this," Derek growled. Zack just kept running towards us, or should I say, me. "Fine. Do what you want." I watched the jolt of power start at his chest and move down his arm. Then the lighting bold shot out of his index finger and his Zack right between the eyes. Zack flew back to the other side of the field and cracked a tree in half. Derek slowly walked towards him. All of the other wolves retreated and ran back into the woods.

As Derek walked towards Zack, he zapped him over and over again. "Stay. Away. From my. _Family!_" he grunted between zaps. When Derek was standing right in front of the huge wolf, Zack just yelped in pain. I could smell burning fur. I shrunk down to human form and autumn brought some of her clothes to me. I squeezed myself into them and tried to catch up with Derek. I needed to translate for Derek.

"I'll do what I want!" I translated.

"I will kill you now if you don't. I'll let you live because I am a nice guy. You have no idea how lucky you are. If it was up to Autumn, well, we wouldn't be talking right now. So here are the rules. If you come within the town, I will kill you. Simple enough for you?" Zack nodded. "You cannot come within seeing distance of Maya, or anyone in my family. Understand? If you don't obey my rules, I will pick you off one, by one. You would never know what hit you." He traced his finger along his throat.

Zack got up slowly and limped back into the woods. We ran back to Autumn and their father. We all hugged each other. "My hero," I said to Derek as I gave him a huge hug and kissed him on the cheek.

I flashed him a flirty smile and he stuttered, "We… We'll meet you back at the house." Autumn just rolled her eyes. They were still in sight when I kissed Derek. I caught him by surprise. My kiss was filled with so much love that he had to take a few steps back.

"Don't come home if anyone is pregnant!" Autumn yelled from the woods. I laughed and kissed Derek some more.

We fell to the ground and I laid on top of him. His shirt was burnt from the lightning so his skin was showing and my stomach was out because of Autumn's small clothes. When his warm skin touched mine, I melted into him. He tenderly ran his fingers down my back.

The beautiful moment died as I shrieked in pain.


	28. Chapter Twenty Six: Pain

Chapter 26: Pain

I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. The world faded around me. My vision faded in and out. "Derek! Help me! Please!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. His strong arms wrapped around me as tears flooded out of my eyes. Usually this would make me feel better, but this time, it didn't. He called his father to come pick us up. I screamed out in pain and my body tensed. The birds scattered away from the field as I shrieked.

"What's wrong! Please! Just tell me what's happening?" he yelled back. I tried to explain the pain but nothing I said explained the fire in my heart. I'm not even sure if he could understand what I was saying. "Maya, honey, it's okay. You're going to be okay," he said from the heart. He kissed my forehead and I closed my closed my eyes. The tears kept coming.

The next thing I heard was the screeching if the car breaks. Derek picked me up and tenderly put me in the car. I gripped onto him tightly until we got back to the house. I'm sure I blasted their eardrums as I screamed in the small space. They carried me into my white room and placed me on my fluffy white bed. Derek pulled up a chair and sat there looking at me. I cried and screamed until my face was red and I could barely breathe.

After hours of burning, I started to cool down. It was very late at night now. Who knows what time it actually was. My breathing slowed and my blood pumped slower. Derek took my hand, "Are you okay? Honey, tell me that you're okay. I need to know you're okay." He lowered his head and a tear slipped down his face.

"I think so," I croaked. My throat felt raw as I spoke. I touched my hair. "Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me that I looked so gross!" I joked.

"You look beautiful," he said tenderly. He kissed me on the forehead then sat down on the bed next to me with my hand in his. We sat in silence for a couple minutes. It was peaceful and the few moments of silence just made me happy. Then Autumn walked in.

"Am I intruding?" she asked sneakily. We all laughed and invited her to sit down.

We're not going to sneak around anymore, Autumn. We will say or do whatever we want with you here," Derek said with a laugh. He leaned over and kissed me sweetly. Autumn made a gagging sound.

"I feel gross and I can't let you see me like this anymore," I said lifting a piece of sweaty hair. "I'm going to take a much needed shower."

Derek looked concerned, "Are you sure you're okay? You just began to feel better." I assured him that I was fine and gave him a quick kiss. I grabbed some clean clothes and jumped into the shower. My mind swirled with memories. My head was no longer empty. I could rely on myself. Nothing was better than that.

Then my mind zeroed in on Derek. I remembered the time we almost kissed the first time:

We were sitting on a log in the forest. The whole day was filled with running and jumping. The best part was that I was alone with my secret crush, Derek. We were 10 years old and I was in love with this boy. Yes, I know, we're a little young right? I felt this was and that's all I knew. My dad had been in jail for 3 years now and I lived with Derek for that whole time. We sat down on the log to eat lunch.

As we were on the log we looked into each other's eyes. I saw something that I never saw before. Was it love? We slowly leaned in for a kiss when it happened.

A wolf jumped out of the woods and after me. I fell backwards on the log, trying to get away. Derek did the bravest thing that a man could do. He jumped in front of me and the animal attacked him instead of me. We cried together as I helped him, bleeding back to the campsite we were staying at. The ambulance came and that was that.

I got back out of the shower, dried off and put on the clothes I picked out.

Then the pain started again.


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven: Death in Me

Chapter 27: Death In Me

Derek pounded the door open with one burst. "Maya! Oh my gosh!" He picked me up like I was as light as a feather and cradled me in his arms. His skin burned as it touched mine. "Go get dad!" he screamed to Autumn. She immediately ran downstairs but reappeared in a few seconds. Derek's father put his hand on my forehead. He shook his head solemnly and my blood froze. _What was wrong with me?_ It couldn't make me feel any worse.

"This is bad. This is very bad," he said monotonously. Derek and Autumn stared at him with wide eyes. I shook and my eyes watered. I couldn't stop moving. If I stopped, it would hurt more. Derek's father spoke again, "It could be a lot worse though. How do I explain this… Well, Maya… You know how you're only _part_ wolf?" he looked at me seriously and I let out a yelp to show him I was listening. Derek was struggling to hold me in his arms. "This is actually a very good thing. It could be a whole lot worse." I heard Derek and Autumn let out a deep breath. "Well… That part of you is dying." My jaw dropped.

"What! How can that _happen?_" I screamed. Derek looked into my eyes. His look told me to be strong. It also told me that he was worried about me. "Is it because I left the pack?" I asked quietly in between shaky breaths. Derek's father nodded his head slowly and bit his lip. Tears immediately blurred my vision. "Is it almost over at least?" I whispered.

"We aren't exactly sure. It depends on how much wolf blood is in you," Derek's father choked. "The pain is almost over though. For a few days you'll be extremely weak. You have to rebuild your human immune system. For now, all you can do is rest. You really are extremely lucky. Usually the werewolf would die from leaving the pack. Only part of you is going to die. You will have flu like symptoms. I'll call you school tomorrow and tell them that you are sick. Derek and Autumn, you two are still going to school," he said sternly.

"Dad!" Derek argued. "That's not fair to Maya! She can't just stay home by herself! What if something happens while we're gone! Please let me stay home with her, Dad! Autumn will bring me my homework that I miss! Pleeease Dad!"

Derek's father looked around the room for a few long moments. It felt like hours before he spoke again. I was still screaming and squirming in Derek's arms. He sat down to the floor slowly and kept me in his arms on his lap. I just needed Derek next to me for all of this. I couldn't live in pain by myself and away from Derek. "Fine, you can stay," he said as Derek looked down at me and smiled. "BUT, I don't want any funny business while I'm at work. You will stay in bed, and you won't leave this house unless I tell you to," he said pointing to me and then Derek. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes Dad, we do," Derek said as I screamed again. I would've agreed too but I was in so much pain, that I couldn't even think. I was starting to feel nauseous. That's when I remember what I said to the wolves. I told them that I didn't want the wolf part of me. _I lied._ I loved that part of me, it made me feel safe. What would happen to me without it? Would I be a different person? I hoped not.

Derek's father and Autumn left the room. "I'm not going to let that happen," I whispered between gasps. "I'm not going to let that part of me die. I don't care what it takes. I _will not _let it die." As I said that, the burning slowed and I was able to breathe again.

"I hope you can do that. But how? I really want you to stay the way you are. I want what you want. You just need to know that whatever happens, I will always love you and support what you do. I will _always_ be by your side." I thanked him and kissed him tenderly. We finally got off the bathroom floor. Derek held my hand just in case I fell again.

"Well, what should we do now? I'm not supposed to leave my bed," I said as we strolled around my room. I bit my lip and looked at him nervously. We never had a moment to just hang out before. We either snuck to just be together, were on an actual date, or were just friends. I wasn't really sure what to do.

"I have a TV in my room. I have a bed too," his hair fell into his eyes with that comment. "You can lay there and we could watch a movie or something," he told me. "We technically wouldn't be breaking any of my dad's rules…" I agreed and we slowly walked upstairs to his room. He put his arm around me and practically carried me up the stairs.

His room was actually really nice. His walls were deep blue and so was his carpet. Actually everything in his room was some sort of blue. It was extremely clean and that surprised me. His bed was made, and nothing was on the floor. He had big glass doors leading out to a little balcony. There was a rope ladder piled in the corner that I remembered so well. I used it practically every night when I was little. I would sneak out of my house when my father hit me. Derek was my best friend so I would go to him for comfort. Another memory filled my head:

My father's eyes were bulging and a vein in his forehead was pulsing. "Are you kidding me Maya! You _don't _bring people into this house!" I was seven years old and was so afraid of my father that I couldn't think when he looked at me. I just babbled and tried not to make him angry. He was yelling at me this time because I let my best friend Michelle into the house. Well, I tried. She needed a place to go because her babysitter wasn't home. I told her that it was dangerous and she followed me anyway. We were about to go inside when my dad woke up from the couch and found Michelle half way in the door.

"I… I… I was h-helping h-her," I babbled with my head low. My father picked me up by the arm and pulled me to his eye level. I yelped in pain as my shoulder dislocated. I tried not to let him know it hurt me.

"I was SLEEPING! You DON'T wake me up. You should know this by now! How old are you? Like 15? You're an adult… You should KNOW that you don't bring people here!" He dropped me the three feet to the floor and I heard a crunch and I knew something was broken in my foot.

My mom slammed the door open and my father picked me up again by the arm. My mom came up behind him and hit him as hard as she could. She was small and frail and at this moment, she had a black eye from the night before. My dad threw me and I hit the china shelves. The glass broke underneath me and I felt it slice my skin. "Maya GO!" my mother shrieked. I obeyed and I ran out the door.

I turned around quickly and shouted "I love you Mommy!" as I saw my father hit her in the face. I finally let the tears come as I ran to the most familiar house. Derek's house. I limped all the way through the woods to his house. "DEREK," I screeched as I entered the clearing where his house was. He showed up in his window on the third floor. I screamed his name again and he ran out to the balcony to let the latter down. I felt my shoulder by my ear from it being dislocated. I climbed up the ladder with one arm. As soon as I got to his floor, I fell into his arms and started crying. He was the one person I could trust besides my mom.

"What did he do this time?" he asked tenderly. I told him about my shoulder and he popped it back into place. My foot felt better too. He gave me some clothes so I could change out of the torn, bloody clothes I was wearing.

That night I decided that I was going to run away from home. He told me it was a good idea but he wanted me to stay with him. I told him that it wouldn't work. Even at 7 years old I knew my dad would find me and beat me. I decided to go to the woods. I knew my way around and I could steal food from people's houses. So that morning I ran away from home.

I shook the memory out of my head and gave Derek a deep passionate kiss. "What was that for?" he asked when we opened our eyes.

"Thanks for being there for me when I decided to run away 9 years ago. I love you," I said and kissed him again. Finally we picked out a romantic comedy and popped it into the DVD player. Then I fell asleep in Derek's arms like I would when I was little.


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight: What Happened

Chapter 28: What Happened?

When I opened my eyes Derek was gone… _again. _I sat straight up and my eyes bulged. Memories from the last few nights flashed through my mind and I felt like I was going to scream. Tears burned my eyes trying to escape but I wouldn't let them. This was not a good time to break down and cry. I stood up and ran to the open door.

Then I heard his soothing voice, "Maya, go back to bed. I'm okay. I just got you breakfast." I could hear the smile in his voice. The way he said my name made me feel like I was the only girl in the entire world. The smell of bacon and eggs filled my nose. I slowly walked backwards until I found the bed again. I laid down as Derek appeared in the doorway, smiling. I was trying to hide my goofy smile the whole time Derek was walking to the bed. He took his time and just studied me. I snuggled up under the blankets and he put a tray of food on my lap. A single rose sat on the tray next to my food.

"It's beautiful," I said. He sat down next to me with another tray of food for himself. His food was just thrown on his plate while mine was placed carefully to make it look beautiful and delicious. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he studied my face. His look was serious but loving at the same time. I could tell he wanted to say something. "What's wrong? I asked.

"Why did you do this for us?" he asked as I took my first bit of the delicious breakfast that was sitting in front of me. "You could have stayed with them! I saw you two together! It looked like he loved you more than I ever can. When I saw you with him, I felt defeated. He is good-looking and he loves you so much. I know he's thinking about you right now. Why did you leave him for me?"

"If you were in my shoes, would you do it for me? Would you leave even if you know that there would be consequences?" He nodded slowly. "Well that's exactly why I did it. I love _you_. Not him or anyone else. He loved me because he was _supposed_ to. He imprinted and didn't know what real love was. He only loved me because his head was telling him to, not his heart. He didn't treat me like a person. He didn't care about what I wanted or what would benefit me. He only cared about himself." My eyes started to water and Derek kissed my cheek again. "Even if he did care about me, I would have come back for you. I've loved you since I can remember," I chuckled. "Well I can remember a lot now. I can even remember the night I lost my memory."

His jaw dropped and his eyes twinkled. "Why didn't you tell me! This is really important! Tell me! We can tell Zack and make a real argument!"

"Okay, well I left the wolves to come back to you. I thought about it for a long time before I actually left. I saw how bad they were. I didn't like it. They were just evil! They planned on attacking you and your… well our family. I came to save you. When I was halfway there, I dropped in pain like I did yesterday. Zack found me like that and tried to take me back to his house. I refused to go with him so we fought. It hurt like hell but I changed into the wolf and we fought. I hit my head on a rock as he threw me across the field. I changed back immediately. I pulled on my ragged clothes in pain but Zack tried to drag me with him by my ankle. I finally screamed and he let me go. He scampered back to the woods with his tail behind his legs. I passed out from hitting my head and was out for a few days. I'm surprised they didn't come back for me." Derek tried to speak but I put my finger to his lips. I finally let myself cry at the horrific moment in my life. "Don't tell me that I didn't have to do that. I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. This is how much I love you. I risked my life for you too. We're even."

Derek didn't speak. He picked up my empty tray and put it under his tray. He didn't even touch his food. He stood up and put the food on the floor. He didn't take his eyes off of me. He had a little smile on his face that melted my heart. Slowly, he walked over to me and sat down. "I love you, too," was all he said before he kissed me. My heart fluttered and my eyes closed. My lips tingled as he slowly kissed mine. His warm hand ran up my back. We both smiled as I melted into him. He pulled himself under the blankets with me. I giggled softly as he kissed my neck. I just knew something would interrupt us, but I enjoyed our moment as it lasted. I pulled his shirt off with a flirty smile. He laughed as I wrapped my arms around his muscular body. His muscled tensed as I kissed his chest.

We heard a door slam. "No!" Derek groaned as I tensed. Was I supposed to be in his room? Would we get in trouble? We heard Autumn's voice downstairs and we both relaxed. It was just Autumn home from school. "Thank God," he whispered as I laid my head on his chest.

"Derek! You two better not be in there together!" Derek's father yelled outside the door. Neither of us answered. We just looked at each other in fear. Then the door creaked as it slowly opened.


	31. Chapter Twenty Nine: Hidden

Chapter 29: Hidden

I rolled off the bed quickly and landed with a thud. Derek stood up and slammed the door on his father. He looked around the room to make sure I was hidden. Then he gave me a quick thumbs up and opened the door, "Sorry I tripped," he said simply to his father. I tried as hard as I could to make sure I didn't laugh at his miserable excuse for slamming the door in his father's face.

I heard footsteps moving towards the bed. I assumed that it was Derek's father so I squeezed closer to the mattress next to me. "Where's your shirt?" his father growled to Derek. It was lying next to me on the floor. I slid his shirt around the bed and behind his dad's back and almost hit Derek in the face. He coolly dodged the head shot and looked right at me. He winked at me and then hid his smile before his father turned around again.

"Its right here," he said after shooing me away. "I was about to take a shower. " His father looked at his son skeptically. "Why can't you just trust me?"

His father sighed loudly, "I do tru- Why do you have two trays on the floor?" his father asked, completely changing the subject. I slid myself under the bed as the heavy footsteps moved towards me. The dust made my eyes water and I felt like I was going to sneeze. I was allergic to dust.

"Um… wait what trays are you talking about?" he said as he slid in front of his father with one swift movement. I barely heard him move. I heard the clank of the two trays hitting each other. "Oh! _Those_ trays! I brought Maya breakfast before. I ate in here and she ate in there. I collected her tray and then headed up here to take a shower. And now here you are!" he laughed nervously. Then there was silence. I was guessing they were just looking at each other. All I could see was their feet.

"Where is she now?" his father's gravelly voice echoed throughout the still air. "If I find out she was in here I'm going to-"

"You know what? What are you going to do, Dad? I'm sick of you treating this situation like she is just a regular girl staying in the house. She's not just my girlfriend. The girl I _love_ is in so much pain that she can't take without me there. You can't set these kind of rules! Any rules you make, I'm _going_ to break. You can't ground me. You can't ground her. My girlfriend is _sick_. You can't say I can't see her because I will anyway. I love her and you can't take her away from me!" He was yelling so loudly that the whole house was shaking. A single tear ran down my face and dropped onto the dusty floor. "Maya, you can come out now," he said strongly. I slid my body out from under the bed. My hair was sticking up and my clothes were caked in dust. Derek's scowled face lit up when he saw me. He let out a roaring laugh.

"Hey! You're lucky that I didn't have an asthma attack under there!"Derek kept laughing and walked over to me. We both giggled as we brushed off the dust from my clothes and flattened my knotted hair. He kissed my lips softly and I put my arms around him.

Someone cleared his throat. I jumped back but Derek held my hand. His father was scowling at us. He looked like he was piercing us with his eyes. "You heard everything?" he grumbled. I nodded my head slowly and snuggled up close to Derek. "Do you feel the same way about my son?" he asked as he raised his voice. He sounded like he was getting angry but I didn't know why. There was nothing to get mad about.

I took a step away from Derek and closer to his father. Now I was confident to confess my feelings for Derek. "Yes, I love your son. I always have and always will," I answered strongly.

"You imprinted on him! My SON! Why the hell would you put him in danger like that? Now that you are no longer one of the pack, _you are in danger. _You are putting Derek in danger too! You need to take responsibility for this! You _can't_ take my son into this!" he was screaming in my face.

I took all of my building anger and screamed back at him, "_You_ can't tell me what to do! The only one who could _ever_ do that was my mother! _You_ are not my mother! No one will ever replace my mother!" A searing pain shot through my body as a tearing sound filled my ears. I tried to scream but it came out as a howl. How was I turning into a wolf? I thought I couldn't anymore.

"Maya! No! Don't!" Derek yelled as I started to swell to five times my size. I ran through the glass door leading out to the balcony. Shreds of glass fell around me as I jumped off of the third floor balcony. Gracefully, I landed on my feet and kept running. Once I reached the woods, I slowed but still tried to get far away as quickly as possible. I didn't look back once. When I got to the clearing I stopped in my tracks. _This is where I woke up a week ago._ It was crazy thinking about how much my life had changed in just a week. The last couple days flashed before my eyes. I saw the things I did right and what I would change if I could.

Then it finally hit me. _The wolf part of me didn't die yet. _Maybe I could stop it.


	32. Chapter Thirty: Plan

Chapter 30: Plan

I sat down on a warm rock and started planning. Maybe if I changed once or twice a day, I could stay a wolf. Oh! Or maybe I could just change for a few hours and lower it each week until I was permanently part wolf. I was deep in thought, planning on what I would do, when I heard my name being called.

"Maya!" the voice called. It changed my name from just a word to something beautiful. Right away, I knew it was Derek. I rolled onto my side and tried to look cute as Derek walked up to me. The forest light reflected off of his hair and eyes. He was practically glowing. He was like my angel from heaven calling out to me.

I widened my eyes to show him I was innocent. He laughed and rubbed my belly. He was so tiny compared to me. He leaned his head against my fur. We sat alone in silence as my blood pressure lowered. He stroked my fur and I watched his lovely face. Finally, I got sick of the silence and ran off into the woods quickly. I laid behind a bush and let my heart beat slow down. Slowly, I shrunk down to my human form. "Derek!" I called out. I needed clothes. Before I told him what I needed, a clean set of clothes flew over the bush one article at a time. "Thanks," I said shyly. I pulled the new, clean, clothes on my body, smoothed my hair, and then walked back out into the small meadow. Derek looked at me seriously but I smiled anyway. "I seriously should go into anger management classes! I'll run out of clothes in a week!" We both laughed together as Derek wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck sweetly and I put my arms around his neck.

"Please don't leave me like that again," he whispered in my ear. "I can't bear it. You left me once already and didn't come back. I can't so that again," his voice cracked. My big strong Derek was holding back tears!

I pulled his face towards mine and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Don't worry. It hurts me more than it hurts you. You have no idea what an imprint feels like. I can't leave. It physically gives me pain. Well… I have one exception…" I said seriously. I needed to run this through him before I give being a wolf a try.

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"I don't want to lose this power. Being a wolf is part of me and I can't lose it. You saw me turn just now. I can still do it. Please Derek, help me do this. All I need is your support. I just need to know you're okay with all of this." He just looked at his feet. His hair fell into his eyes like when we first figured out we had feelings for each other. I knew he was uncomfortable. I didn't blame him either. He was a witch now. He was supposed to be my enemy. "Derek?"

"I don't know," he said quietly with a loud sigh. "Will it hurt you? That's all I care about. I want what you want. I know this is good for you. You would be the first wolf in history to separate from the pack and live. Just tell me, does it hurt when you change?"He pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked intensely into my eyes.

"It always has and it always will. I can deal with it though. If I can, you just need to trust me."

"Then it's your choice. I will support you either way. I'm not sure how Autumn will handle it though. I'm sure you'll make the right decision," he assured me as I took his hand. I sat down on the sun-baked rock and pulled him down with me. He sat down next to me and I laid me head on his leg. "You look absolutely beautiful right now. I just want to take a picture. If only I had a camera. Oh wait! I do!" He pulled out a small silver camera out of his pocket. "I love to take pictures. I'm not sure if I ever told you that before."

"No! You never told me that! Take my picture. I would be honored." He snapped picture after picture. He wouldn't show me any of them. He took a few of me posing, but most were just of me smiling in the sun. I was laughing so hard as he called out different emotions to pose. My eyes started tearing from laughing so hard. Derek stopped and put down the camera. He held my face and wiped away a tear of joy. "You're the beautiful one. Your eyes tell me what you're thinking. They're the most amazing thing I've ever seen." I told him.

"That's impossible," he said as he looked away. I swear I saw him blush. "I'm not worthy of you. You are waaaay out of my league!"

"I don't believe that," I told him as my face was about an inch away from his. "Whenever I'm with you, I'm in awe! You're perfect." He tried to disagree with me again until I quieted him with a kiss. His lips tingled on mine. I leaned backwards until my back was on the warm rock. Derek followed me down and kissed me back. He closed his sparkling eyes when I ran my fingers through his hair. He placed his hands next to my head and lowered himself to me. I felt his muscles tense as I kissed him deeper. I broke away for a moment to listen to our surrounding. I could barely pay attention because all I could hear was Derek's breath on my neck.

I jumped up defensively when I heard footsteps crunching in the woods.


	33. Chapter Thirty One: Peace at Last

Chapter 31: Peace at Last?

"Who's there?" I asked loudly. Slowly, Zack walked into the small meadow. His hands were in the air and his face was red and puffy. Had he been crying? The big bad wolf… crying? I let myself growl to show him I wasn't scared of him. "What are _you_ doing here?" Derek stood up next to me and took my hand. He squeezed it to show me he would fight for me.

"I'm not here to start a fight. I just want some answers." His tone and body language told me he was sincere. He was truly upset. I was going to be truthful, no matter how much it hurt him. But it wasn't like him to just come for answers. There must have been another reason he came.

"Okay fine. Ask away." Derek looked at me with shock. I shrugged my shoulders and looked away. Zack took a few steps toward us. Derek quickly put his arms around my waist in defense. His facial expression was hard to read. Was Derek afraid Zack would hurt me? Or was it something else?

"Well first of all, how are you feeling?" he asked as he looked into my eyes. He was truly worried about me.

"I'm fine, why?" Okay, maybe I wouldn't tell him _everything._ If I told him I felt like crap, he would have something over me. I wouldn't let that happen.

"Oh, um, well, you… Never mind," he mumbled. Derek looked at his feet, trying not to laugh. We couldn't believe he believed us. "Well, Maya, my biggest concern is why you did it. Why did you turn on us, you're one of us!"

"I was never on your side. _You _kidnapped _me. _Why would I possibly be on your side? I knew you would hurt me if I didn't cooperate. I made myself in control by _pretending _to love you. Yes, pretending. I faked my feelings the whole time."

Zack looked away quickly and then looked back at me with wide eyes. "So all those kisses, all those 'I love you's… they weren't true?" His voice cracked.

"No. They were never true. I never stopped loving Derek." I turned around and kissed Derek passionately on the lips to prove my point. Zack whimpered silently. Derek looked stunned as I broke away from our sudden kiss.

"But, how did you tell him what was going to happen?" Zack asked quietly. He wouldn't even look at me anymore. His shoulders were tense and his lip quivered slightly.

"Derek was in your house every night that I was there. We _kissed_ in your bed. We made plans _in your room._ None of your brothers knew. I hope this thought haunts you. Be paranoid. I hope this destroys you." I glared at him until he looked away. His face turned red and a vein in his head started to pulse. He clenched his fists but didn't look at us.

Derek whispered in my ear, "Maya, that's enough. Just look at him! You don't need to make him feel worse then he already does. I can't imagine this happening to me. Just leave him alone." He looked into my eyes and then back at Zack who looked like he was going to change any second. His whole body started to shake, but then he stopped suddenly.

I knew he wanted me to apologize. Why should I apologize when he's the one who tortured me! I tried to take a step towards Zack, but my feet wouldn't move. Finally, I took my first step and then slowly moved to Zack. Zack just looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"I…I…I'm s-sorry. I can't imagine what you're dealing with. I shouldn't have said all of that." He just looked at me before he said anything.

"You just don't understand what this feels like! When I was nice and gentle, you left me for Derek. When I was mean, rough, and took control, you freaking left me for Derek! I can never win! I love you Maya. I truly do. If my little sister didn't find you in the woods…" his voice trailed off and he looked away.

"Wait," I whispered. "Are you talking about Jade?" I looked at Zack and he nodded.

"We're twins. A few months before you ran away, I saw you walking around town. I thought you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I still feel the same way by the way. Right away I knew that I imprinted on you. I never told Jade, but deep down, she knew. I was too nervous to talk to you because I didn't want to come on too strong. Jade never knew if she would become a wolf or not. Girls normally didn't. When she saw you in the woods, she was ecstatic. When she mingled with you, she knew it would make you one of us. She thought it would make you and me more comfortable together. She didn't know this would give you the power to imprint on your own person. As you can tell, it's not me. Derek is your imprint. He loves you with all his being. I can see that. This is literally killing me inside. The real reason I came was to bring you this." He pulled a small piece of paper out of his torn pocket.

I could barely read the writing but I knew what it was. Zack continued, "This is a treaty between our two families. If you and Derek sign it, you will become our closest allies. This will keep Maya a wolf and keep us from trying to kill Derek. Think about it. No more wars. If you are ever in trouble, we will have your back. I can't be without you Maya. Derek, I know you're listening from over there. This benefits you too." Zack stood up strongly and looked at Derek.

Derek's blonde head swung around and looked at us quickly. His smile blinded us. He said one sentence to end it all, "I have a pen."


	34. Chapter Thirty Two: Epilogue

Chapter 32: Epilogue

I told you my life changed everything. I connected the wolves and the witches and now we are unstoppable! Yes, Derek and I are still going strong. Zack has tried to get me back a few times but not nearly as drastically. He actually found a girl that he likes from the reservation. He might have imprinted, but no one knows for sure. Well except for us wolves. All of you sixteen year olds out there never give up. Follow what you believe in. It will all work out in the end. Live your life to the fullest. Love deeply and laugh constantly. This will get you a long happy life. Good luck!


End file.
